Fate
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Fate is such a delicate thing...Rosalia Propheta knows that better than anyone. Having been born as the protector of the world, the Mage, and now branded as a l'Cie, she follows her best friend Hope along with some new friends on the most wild adventures she's ever been on and she starts to think...maybe fate isn't always set in stone.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

_Fate...it's such a precious, delicate thing, don't you think? Some people think they can control their own fate, choose their own destiny. Others, however, think their fate was set in stone the day they were born, unable to change or shift. According to legend, my fate was set hundreds of years before I was born. The legend goes that when the first humans were created, the oldest sister begged the gods to allow her to protect her siblings and, in return, she would keep the world safe. The goddess Etro felt compassion for the sister and blessed her with the gift of magic, making her the Mage. When the sister fell in love and got married, she had a daughter. From then on, the oldest daughter of the same line always became the next Mage. My mother, Elena Propheta, was also the Mage while my father, Jacob Aduro, was in the Guardian Corps, though he left to marry my mother. Three years later, I was born and my mother was forced to abandon our family because she had been branded a l'Cie exactly on the day I was born. All she left me was her bead necklace, which showed I was the next Mage, and I've worn it ever since my father put it around my neck. Every night since she left, my mother used her powers to talk to me, telling me she loved me and how much she missed me. Even though I was only a baby, I still think I hear her voice sometimes. But, one day, PSICOM soldiers showed up at our front door and gave my father my mother's white ribbon, which she used to hide her l'Cie brand. They said nothing, only giving Dad the ribbion and leaving, telling us without words that Mom was gone. I can still see their eyes staring at me in my nightmares, as if they were wondering if I would turn out the same as my mother, the Mage and a l'Cie, the protector of the world and the enemy. Mom was the first in the long line of Prophetas, since Mages never changed from that first last name, to become a l'Cie. From then on, my insecurities grew even if Dad told me amazing stories of Mom and our neighbors, the Estheims, became like a family to me. I never used my magic, not once in 14 years. But...that all changed on one fateful day. Looking back on it, I feel like if I made just one different decision, my life would have turned out completely different. But now, I wouldn't imagine my story any other way. Would you like to hear it? It's kind of long, but if you're willing...than let me begin. It started when I went on a vacation with my father, my best friend, Hope Estheim, and his mother, Nora Estheim..._

* * *

><p>Rosalia Propheta stood beside her father, Jacob Aduro, Hope Estheim, her best friend, and his mother, Nora Estheim. Rosalia was a 14 year old girl with shoulder length blonde hair with bright white streaks and gray eyes with blue specks. She wore a white tank top with an open gray vest, black jeans, black leather boots, an ankle length light pink and white sash with a leather belt around her waist, a white and silver bead necklace, a red headband and rose petals rested in her streaked hair. Around her right wrist was a white ribbon. Rosalia smiled a small smile as she watched the fireworks before she silently made a wish.<p>

_I wish...I could be brave like Mom..._That was her wish, one she's had ever since she could remember when Jacob started telling stories of her mother, Elena. Just then, Rosalia's eyes were drawn to Hope's hand as he stood beside her. Ever since she was 10, she had had a crush on her best friend but she never told him. He would never know. After all, how could he like the Mage who was half a l'Cie? As that thought drifited through her mind, Rosalia gripped her wrist, right where her ribbon was. Under that ribbon was a faded l'Cie brand, meaning she wasn't a full l'Cie yet. According to her father, her mother had the same kind of brand before she left them in order to protect them. _My fate is coming...how much longer I have, I don't know..._She released her wrist as she felt Jacob's hand on her shoulder. He was telling her everything would be alright, she just knew it. Rosalia smiled softly at her father as he pulled her closer while they watched the fireworks. Since she wasn't looking, Rosalia missed Hope looking at her own hand before he too focused back on the fireworks.

* * *

><p><em>That day seemed like it always did...I never knew what would happen that night...that the Purge would come and take away everything from me while setting me on the path that would bring me to where I am now.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello to everyone who is reading this! And if you've read my other stories, than yes, I am insane for writing a brand new story again. This story is basically a prologue to give you an insight to Rosalia's character and what her story will be. The whole Mage idea is based off of the White Mage class and it'll cause a lot of trouble for Rosalia. And the whole narrative thing is an older Rosalia telling her story in Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence-tracer of memories-. I thought it'd be a good way to tell the story and you'd see what Rosalia now thinks. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and please review to let me know what you think! Bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:The fal'Cie

_It all happened so fast. One minute, Dad, Hope, Mrs. Estheim and I were watching the fireworks. The next, we were on a Purge train. Dad and Mrs. Estheim begged for Hope and me to be allowed to return home in exchange for them being Purged. Dad even tried to convince by using his old Guardian Corps status. It didn't work and we ended up on the train with a young woman who we befriended in line. Thanks to my powers, though I never wanted them at the time, I was able to learn her name but block out everything else about her. Mom has taught it to me before she was killed through her thoughts. Vanille, the girl we met, stayed close to us the whole time. I was terrified, I remember that very clearly. But Dad kept whispering to me that everything would be alright...I just didn't know the price he was willing to pay in order for me to be safe…It all really started when the group I would later learn is called NORA saved us._

* * *

><p>Rosalia sat beside Jacob, wearing the Purge robe while he did not. She was clutching his hand tightly, the only hint of the terror and insecurity gripping her heart.<p>

"You all okay?" A voice asked. The blonde girl looked up and saw four people approaching them. Instantly, she heard their names whispered in the back of her mind.

_Snow, Gadot, Lebreau and Maqui…_Right after that, the young girl cursed the power she was unwillingly wielding. Just then, Maqui fell to the ground beside Snow.

"Hey, careful with those." Snow warned but the blonde boy simply laughed. "Don't worry, no one's moving to Pulse today. We'll clear you a path out of here, so be ready to-"

"Wait! Let me fight with you!" A man cried, standing up.

"Yeah, you can't expect us to just sit here!" Another man added. Snow looked at Gadot and said something Rosalia couldn't hear, though she was more focused on Jacob as she saw something in his eyes spark. It was the same spark she saw whenever he tried to protect her.

"Dad…" She whispered so softly so that only her father would hear her.

"Please. Let us help." The first man said again. An explosion went off and Snow looked back before his gaze returned to the group and he said,

"Okay then. Volunteers front and center." Several people stood up and went forward. After a while, Nora and Jacob both stood up, their gazes locked.

"Mom?" Hope asked.

"Dad…" Rosalia whispered, knowing where this was going. The two looked back and Nora smiled,

"Don't worry." Jacob locked eyes with his daughter and said,

"Be safe. And trust yourselves and each other." Understanding the underlying message, Rosalia slowly nodded. The two walked over to the resistance group. When Snow saw them, seeing the rings on their fingers, he asked,

"You two sure?"

"Yeah." Nora stated, "Moms are tough."

"So are dads." Jacob added, nudging Nora slightly. The two had been best friends since childhood, just like Hope and Rosalia. They had vowed on the way that no matter what happened, their children would be kept safe. Nora smiled up at Jacob slightly before they walked behind Snow.

"Right." The resistance leader said.

"It's the last one, Boss." Rosalia heard Gadot say as she put her hand on Hope's, trying to reassure him. She _was _supposed to be the strong one in their friendship. Snow walked over to the kids sitting and held up the last gun, saying,

"Alright, last one. Somebody take it." Snow held it out right in front of Hope.

"No…I can't." The boy said as he scooted back. Rosalia scooted back to sit beside him, putting her hand on his arm. Vanille stood up and held her hands out to Snow.

"Here!" She smiled. Snow was shocked for a moment but he handed the girl the gun. As Vanille examined it, Snow said,

"Push comes to shove, keep 'em safe." He winked at the girl as she pretended to shoot the gun. Rosalia giggled quietly as she rubbed Hope's arm to comfort him.

* * *

><p><em>When I met Snow that day, I knew right away he was a big talker and an act now, think later kind of guy. But looking back now…I suppose I was both right and wrong. But I'll explain in more detail later. Anyways…<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright, lay low and you'll be fine. We'll clear out the area." Snow instructed. As PSICOM soldiers ran up, Snow shouted, "We're going home together!"<p>

"Come on! Everybody up!" Lebreau cried as none of the kids moved. Rosalia stood up with everyone else, trying to get Hope up as well but it didn't work.

"Right. New recruits-on me!" Gadot cried. The resistance began to run off and Snow ran in front of Jacob and Nora saying,

"Come on."

"Right." The two parents said in unison as they followed the group.

_Dad…be safe. _Rosalia thought as the two looked back at her and Hope.

"Time to go, kiddo." Just then, Lebreau pulled Hope to his feet. Nora and Jacob smiled before they ran off. Rosalia looked up at Hope, he had about an inch and a few months on her making him older, before she grabbed his arm and followed Vanille.

"Let's go." She said, sounding stronger than she actually felt. Though she smiled and encouraged people on the outside, inside she was as terrified as the rest of them.

* * *

><p><em>My dad was the last person that was blood related to me. Neither he nor my mom had any siblings and my grandparents had died before I could really get to know them. I always knew though…if he left me when I was still young, it would be to protect me…he told me once that he loved me almost a little more than he did my mom and that…I was the splitting image of her and was his hope for a better tomorrow.<em>

* * *

><p>Rosalia, Hope and Vanille ran across a platform when they saw the explosion…right where Nora and Jacob were.<p>

"No!" Rosalia cried as she saw her father and Hope's mother falling. Jacob grabbed Nora's hand as Snow grabbed Jacob's as well as the platform, barely. Rosalia could tell both parents were injured, badly. Realizing their death was coming, Nora looked up and whispered,

"Get him home…please…"

"Her…too…" Jacob whispered.

"Hold on!" Snow cried, not willing to let the two go. However, Jacob's grip was still slipping even though his grip on Nora never faltered. The two smiled and closed their eyes in unison, succumbing to the afterlife that awaited them. Slowly, Jacob's fingers slid through Snow's and the parents fell. Snow screamed as they fell but Rosalia and Hope's were worse. They were screams of pure agony and sorrow as tears slipped down the blonde teenager's cheeks. Faster than she ever moved in her whole life, Rosalia clung to her best friend's arm and began to cry on his shoulder. Vanille put a hand on each teenager's shoulder as they shook when she suddenly pulled them, crying,

"Come on!" Rosalia instantly released Hope and wiped her eyes to try and pull herself together. If she got to emotional, her powers would burst out and make the situation first. Hope, on the other hand, was frozen where he stood, forcing Vanille to slap him as she cried, "We have to move!"

"Dad and your mom wouldn't have wanted us to die too." Rosalia added, knowing that could convince her frozen friend.

"Alright." Hope nodded as he let Vanille and Rosalia lead him away.

* * *

><p><em>When Dad died…I almost thought I heard his voice in my mind for the last time. He knew I would be able to hear him so I'm almost positive he said 'Don't be afraid of yourself, Rosa…Your mother and I will be watching over you.' When he died, I thought I would break that instant, which is why I clung to Hope so tightly and cried. But I knew if Hope and I were to survive that experience, I needed to be strong for the both of us. It took my entire will to keep my emotions locked up so Hope would be alright. He was all I had left and the person I cared about more than anyone else in the world.<em>

* * *

><p>Rosalia removed her white robe, pleased with that since the robe reminded her too much of what she remembered the Mage robe her mother wore looked like, and stood as the fal'Cie appeared.<p>

"Hope, look." She whispered as her best friend, no longer wearing his robe either, stood as well. Just then, they both heard a little boy say,

"Mom…"

"Don't worry. We'll be okay." His mother whispered. Rosalia knew instantly that Hope was upset and took his hand in hers just as he always did when she felt sad. Hope squeezed her hand in thanks as he watched the mother and son. Just then, the two heard a robe being thrown on the ground. Turning, they saw Vanille for the first time without the robe on. The young woman smiled at the teens before she picked up the gun given to her by Snow and thrust it into Hope's hands. He released Rosalia's hand to hold the gun as Vanille stated,

"Here." Hope looked down at the gun before the two girls walked over and hugged him. "It's too much, isn't it?" Vanille whispered. The girls pulled back and Vanille smiled, "Face it later."

"She's right. We may have lost our parents but we'll get through this, I just know we will." Rosalia added with a small grin, her voice soft.

* * *

><p><em>Even though I was encouraging Hope to feel better…I was terrified and sobbing like a baby on the inside. Hope had always looked at me as if I was his hero at times, brave to the very end. Yet, he would later learn…the insecurities that practically ate at me alive.<em>

* * *

><p>Hope looked at the two girls when Vanille waved bye, crying,<p>

"Ciao!" She then ran off.

"Wait up!" Rosalia cried as Hope cried,

"Hey! Wait!" The two teens ran after the older girl, neither wanting to be alone. While Hope relied on both girls for support, Rosalia needed the older girl to keep her façade of bravery on.

* * *

><p><em>Nobody saw who I truly was. But…even though I barely knew Vanille then, I relied on her more than I thought I could in such a short amount of time. Hope and Vanille were my only support at that moment and yet, neither of them knew the full extent of how lost I was until later…<em>

* * *

><p>Rosalia followed Hope with Vanille by her side as he walked towards Snow.<p>

"That's the one." He stated. Rosalia knew what he meant. Snow was the one who tried to save their parents and who they had died protecting. The girl put a hand on the boy's arm as Vanille walked up and asked,

"Didn't you have something to tell him?"

"Yeah." Hope nodded.

"Alright then!" Vanille smiled.

"But…I…" Hope stuttered.

"Come on, you know you won't feel better unless you talk to him." Rosalia said, knowing her friend needed to hear those words.

"I'll go with you." Vanille offered.

"So will I." Rosalia added, "Whatever we do, we do together, right?" It was a promise the two had made when they officially became best friends as little kids. Even if it was a little childish, the promise was something Rosalia cherished more than anything else in the world.

"What?" Hope asked. Rosalia shook her head, sighing with a slight chuckle. Suddenly, Vanille pushed Hope towards Snow.

"Go on!" She cried as the boy stumbled.

"It's not going to work." Rosalia told Vanille as Hope simply stood where he was. Vanille shook her head before she walked in front of Hope and cried,

"Hey!" Joining her, Rosalia cupped her hands around her mouth and cried,

"Hello!" Snow didn't hear them as he started up his ride, forcing the trio to cover their ears. They watched as he flew towards the fal'Cie. "Why's he going there?" Rosalia whispered to Hope as she crossed her arms thoughtfully. Hope didn't answer but the girl didn't mind. She was used to this, after all.

"Oh!" Vanille cried, reaching out towards Snow. "Wait! Come back!" As she started to run forward, Rosalia ran after her crying,

"Wait up!" When Hope caught up to the girls, they both noticed how down he looked.

"Hm? You okay?" Vanille asked.

"What's the matter?" Rosalia asked, tilting her head as she leaned towards her friend.

"I want to tell him, it's just that-" Hope started and reached out to grab both girls' wrists to support him. Rosalia flinched as Hope's hand, conveniently, surrounded her right wrist with his left hand, right on her ribbon…and her faded l'Cie brand.

"Say…" Vanille said after a minute. "You know how to fly this?"

"Yeah. I think so." Hope confirmed.

"Are you kidding, you're awesome with technology." Rosalia said, trying to appear normal even though she was on edge since Hope had held her wrist in his hand just a second before.

"Alright!" Vanille grinned before she pushed the boy into the vehicle, crying, "In you go!" Once Hope was in, Rosalia and Vanille followed. "That way!" Vanille pointed as they waited for Hope to start the vehicle.

"No, no…" Hope whispered as he shook his head and Rosalia knew he was freaking out over the fact that he would be going towards a _fal'Cie_. "If we go in there, that thing could-It could make us l'Cie." As he spoke, Rosalia's left hand slowly moved towards her wrist to hold it lightly, resisting the urge to cry in that instant. "This is…I don't think I can-" As Hope cut himself off, Rosalia reached out and enclosed one of his hands in hers as Vanille covered both handles, including both teens' hands in her own as she insisted,

"You _can _do it!"

"We believe in you, maybe you should start believing in yourself." Rosalia smiled when Gadot suddenly cried,

"What are you three doing?" He was running towards them, trying to stop them.

"Here we go!" Hope cried as he started up the vehicle and the three flew towards the fal'Cie, albeit a rocky flight. When Hope had steadied them slightly, Rosalia could hear Gadot screaming,

"Get back here! Do you hear me? Hey!" Ignoring him, Hope flew them towards the fal'Cie.

* * *

><p><em>That fal'Cie…it would forever change our lives, and our fates, more than I ever thought it could. I knew what was most likely going to happen if I went there but I knew I had to, for Hope. He will always be my best friend and, if I'm being honest here, I knew even then that I was in love with him, something most people would consider crazy. But I was the Mage than as I am the Mage now…crazy and impossible seem to define my life.<em>

* * *

><p>The three screamed as they crashed in the fal'Cie, their vehicle ruined. Both teenagers had landed on Vanille but they were all in pain. Groaning, Rosalia pushed herself up, holding her head as Vanille said,<p>

"Wow, that was close."

"A bit too close for my taste." Rosalia groaned as she shook the pain in her head away while pushing away the urge to use her Cure magic. She was _never _going to use magic. Never.

"Now, where is the…" Vanille trailed off as she helped Rosalia stand up, handing her a potion as she did so. Rosalia nodded slightly in acknowledgement before she gulped the potion down as fast as she could. "Oops." Vanille said and Rosalia looked to see both she and Hope were looking at the crashed vehicle. She winced slightly, knowing the damage was _very _bad. "Well then…"

"I pretty sure no one else is here." Rosalia stated as she and Vanille looked around.

"Guess it's just us." Vanille agreed.

"What did you expect?" Hope asked. The two girls looked back to see the boy looking down. Rosalia walked over and knelt in front of her best friend as he continued, "Even soldiers know not to go near the fal'Cie. You become a Pulse l'Cie, and you're finished." Rosalia grabbed her wrist, hating the reminder Hope had, unintentionally, given her.

"What do you mean, 'finished'?" Vanille asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Haven't you heard, Ms.-?" Hope started.

"Vanille." Vanille cut in.

"Huh?" Hope asked, confused.

"Her name, duh." Rosalia teased as she stood up. Vanille nodded and asked,

"And yours?"

"Hope." The boy stated as the older girl helped him up.

"And I'm Rosalia, but my friends call me Rosa." The girl smiled as she shook the older girl's hand. Vanille smiled as she straightened both teens' clothes out.

"Thank you." The best friends thanked in unison.

"What were we thinking?" Hope asked.

"Stop that, Hope." Rosalia scolded as she grabbed the boy's hand.

"But Rosa-" He started.

"Stop it." She cut him off forcefully, gripping his hand tighter. Her eyes glared at him so fiercely, he was scared to speak. "So, what should we do now?" Rosalia asked as she turned to Vanille.

"Well, since we're here, let's look around!" Vanille suggested. Rosalia grinned, hiding her nerves.

"Sounds good to me." She nodded, a partial lie. It didn't sound good to her at all but she knew she needed to do this. Hope gave the girls a look so Rosalia pulled on his hand, crying, "Come _on_, Hope!" The boy sighed and followed the girls as they made their way up the steps.

"Oh, check this out!" Vanille cried excitedly.

"Hey!" Hope cried as he ran after the older girl, Rosalia still holding his hand.

"Wait up!" Rosalia added as they reached the girl only to see her climbing.

"Vanille! Where are you-" Hope started when they saw said girl reach for something before she came out, holding a staff. She jumped down and danced with it slightly before she asked,

"Well?"

"That's, uh…" Hope stuttered, unsure. Rosalia, on the other hand, released Hope's hand and clapped for the older girl, praising,

"It's perfect for you!" Vanille grinned in thanks as she continued to swing the staff around. Suddenly, a Pantheron jumped down and moved to attack them. Rosalia turned around with a gasp of surprise as Vanille ran forward and prepared to attack. Following her lead, the girl reached into the sheath on her right hip and pulled out her white, pink and light blue sword. She then reached into the sheath on her left hip, using her right hand, and pulled out her black and dark blue sword. She spun them in her hands before she held them in front of her. Jacob had taught her once he learned she refused to use magic, _ever_. Sighing, Hope reached to pull out his boomerang to help as well. Vanille and Hope attacked first, both from a distance. When the Pantheron moved to attack Vanille, Rosalia slid in front of her and used her white sword, Angel Wing, to slash at the beast before using both Angel Wing and her black sword, Demon Wing, to push it back. Both Hope and Vanille attacked again before the Pantheron was destroyed.

"Okay! Back to exploring!" Vanille grinned as she put her rod away. As Vanille led the teens, Hope asked,

"Your dad taught you, didn't he?" Rosalia looked away and asked,

"How'd you know?"

"You told me your dad met your mom when he was in the Guardian Corps, it's the only explanation." Hope answered. Rosalia nodded, having forgotten she told him that story. "Better stay close." Hope warned Vanille as she led the way.

"I know!" The older girl grinned at them as she turned around quickly before turning forward again. Rosalia giggled before she led Hope to Vanille. After walking in silence for a while, Hope asked,

"What am I doing here?"

"You're here to talk to Snow." As soon as she said that, the girl covered her mouth. She wasn't supposed to know his name.

"How'd you know that?" Hope asked, confused.

"Um…I heard one of his friends say it." Rosalia lied before she ran up to stand beside Vanille. She hated lying to Hope cause if he looked in her eyes, he knew it was a lie.

"So, Rosa…how long have you been a l'Cie?" Vanille whispered.

"H-how'd you know?" The younger girl asked, worried. And when she was worried, she stuttered.

"I saw how you grabbed your wrist when Hope talked about l'Cie." Vanille explained.

"Oh." Was all Rosalia could say.

"You can tell me. I won't tell." Vanille promised gently.

"It's…been a couple days." Rosalia admitted, "But…the brand isn't complete so I guess I'm like…half l'Cie and half human." Vanille nodded thoughtfully as they continued to walk.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Hope called out.

"Well, we won't know until we try, right?" Vanille smiled.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Hope asked.

"Hope, we'll figure that out later, quit worrying so much!" Rosalia called back, teasing.

"Gee, thanks Rosa." Hope called back. Rosalia grinned happily. She got him to joke slightly, even if he was mourning. As the three walked down a flight of stairs, Hope said, "Is that-? Hmm. I thought this place was supposed to be empty. That's his. Where is he?"

"Maybe we'll find him while we're exploring." Rosalia suggested when a few Zwerg Scandroid attacked them. "Everyone take one!" Rosalia cried as she started attacking one, swiping her swords and spinning to avoid any counterattack the robot had. With one final strike, the robot was destroyed along with the other two. "Yes!" Rosalia cried with a grin. The two teenagers again followed Vanille as she jumped over some boxes.

"Where do we go now?" Hope asked.

"Let's answer that later." Rosalia stated as they ran into two Pantherons. Rosalia struck first with a unique move her father taught her. She ran forward, threw Demon Wing so it was spinning towards a Pantheron, jumped in order to flip over the enemy and caught the sword after it struck the beast. Vanille and Hope attacked the Pantherons, giving Rosalia time to get back to them. Just as she reached them, they had defeated one Pantheron. Hope attacked first, followed by Vanille and when the Pantheron charged, Rosalia dug Angel Wing into the ground and used it as a support to jump up and kicked the beast in the face, sending it reeling backwards before it was defeated. As they continued walking, Hope asked,

"Aren't you scared?"

"Not so much." Vanille answered.

"Not as bad as I thought I'd be." Rosalia added with a small grin.

"You two really don't get it." Hope said, shocked both girls didn't understand. Vanille and Rosalia stopped and glared slightly at Hope before Vanille started,

"Pulse fal'Cie and l'Cie are bad news."

"That's why Cocoon kicked them out." Rosalia continued.

"Live too close to the fal'Cie?" Vanille added.

"One way ticket to Pulse!" Rosalia finished.

"That's the Purge in a nutshell." The girls finished in unison as they turned back to Hope.

"If they catch us here, they'll Purge us too." Hope said, "And then-"

"What's your problem?" Vanille asked.

"I'd like to know that too, besides the obvious." Rosalia added. Hope had a lot of walls around himself, yes, but he's never been this bad before.

"What's my-? Pulse is hell on earth!" Hope cried. The three were silent until Hope found himself being hugged by the two girls.

"We'll be okay! Calm down!" Vanille assured. Rosalia was simply silent until Hope pushed them away.

"Get off me." He stated, not looking at either of them.

"Hope…" Rosalia whispered as her right hand gripped right where her heart was.

"Serah? Can you hear me? Where are you?" Snow's voice echoed as he yelled. All three looked around, not knowing where he was.

* * *

><p><em>When Hope pushed me away…it hurt me more than I ever thought it would. Maybe it was because it felt like he was shutting me out after 14 long years of friendship. Or…maybe it was because it felt like he was indirectly telling me he would never love me.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hang on, baby! Your hero's on the way!" Snow yelled again sometime later. Suddenly, stairs rose and the floor shifted slightly.<p>

"He _is _here." Hope stated, "Calling himself a hero…" Sensing his grief, Rosalia walked over to Hope and, hesitantly, entwined his hand with hers. Hope didn't moved, though his grip tightened around her hand.

"He's coming our way." Vanille said as she walked up to the teens.

"What should I do?" Hope asked, looking at the girls nervously.

"Be honest." Rosalia advised.

"Tell him what you need to!" Vanille added.

"But nothing I say will change what happened." Hope said, looking away though he didn't release Rosalia's hand or loosen his grip. Rosalia squeezed his hand tighter, trying to bring some comfort to him.

"We could just run away." Vanille said.

"Whatever you feel is right." Rosalia added. Hope looked at the two and nodded. Unfortunately, as they ran, two Zwerg Scandroids got in their way. All it took was a couple good strikes and the robots were down and out.

"Yay us!" Vanille grinned as they all put their weapons away. Rosalia giggled slightly. As the three ran up stairs to reach a door, Hope whispered,

"Mom…" Rosalia instantly grabbed her friend's hand and whispered,

"It'll be okay."

"How…are you so strong? How are you…fine?" Hope asked as he looked at his friend.

"Because…I know both my dad and your mom are in Heaven or wherever together with my mom. I also know…that they're watching over us and making sure we're safe." Rosalia smiled up at her friend as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you…" Hope whispered. Rosalia cocked her head to the side and asked,

"For what?"

"For…just being you." Hope explained. Rosalia smiled before she kissed her best friend and crush on the cheek, whispering,

"You're welcome." As they walked, Hope called out,

"Please don't go looking for trouble."

"And yet, you're younger than her." Rosalia teased before she ran up to follow Vanille. Hope sighed and ran after them, falling in step beside them.

"You two are so cute." Vanille giggled as they joined her.

"We're just best friends, Vanille." Rosalia said, shaking her head. Luckily, she wasn't blushing at the notion of her and Hope being anything more at the moment.

"Alright, alright." Vanille conceded, though she was still giggling. As the two ran through the door and saw the Pantherons, Hope cried,

"We can't fight things like that!"

"We've been doing it this whole time!" The girls replied in unison as they took out their respective weapons. While Hope and Vanille attacked, Rosalia worked on keeping them safe, blocking each shot the Pantherons tried and even taking them for her friends.

"Can't we take it a little slower?" Hope asked as he helped the weakened Rosalia back to her feet since she fell. He forced her to drink a potion and then another one before she interrupted him as he was about to stuff the third one down her throat.

"Hope, I'm _fine_!" She cried, pushing the third one away.

"Sorry." Hope whispered as he pocketed the last one.

"It's alright, you just care." She smiled gently. Hope gave her a grateful look before they turned to Vanille.

"Ready?" The older girl asked.

"Yep." Rosalia nodded before she grabbed Hope's wrist and pulled him to walk side by side with Vanille.

"Whoa." Hope gasped as they walked through the door.

"This is amazing." Rosalia added, her eyes wide in wonder as she, along with the other two, looked around in awe. Suddenly, monsters started approaching the trio from all sides. "Not so amazing anymore." The girl corrected as the trio ended up back to back.

"What are they?" Hope asked in fear.

"Cie'th! L'Cie who failed!" Vanille explained, "This is what happens-when l'Cie don't complete the Focus the fal'Cie gave them." Suddenly, the three heard a cry that Rosalia identified as Snow as the resistance leader joined them.

"Let's even these odds!" Snow cried and Rosalia felt glad to have some added strength. She took out her swords and held them out, her grip tight. Snow threw a Hand Grenade as Vanille waved her rod, Hope threw his boomerang and Rosalia ran forward, striking one of the Ghouls. With the added strength, the group was able to defeat the Cie'th easily, though to get rid of the last one Snow had to throw a grenade which threw Rosalia straight into Hope's arms a second after he caught his boomerang.

"Thanks." Rosalia whispered as she took the offered potion and gulped it down, healing herself quickly. As soon as the girl took the potion from him, however, Hope feel to the ground while Vanille hunched over. Even with the potions added effects, Rosalia still felt exhausted.

"How did you get in here? You've gotta leave." Snow said. Vanille and Rosalia looked at Hope, all three still catching their breath, before they turned back to Snow and gave him sheepish looks with an added giggle from Vanille. "Okay listen. Find someplace to hide and keep quiet." Snow instructed, "Once I find Serah, we'll all leave together." The resistance leader started walking away and the three's gazes followed him as he called back, "You'll be home in time for dinner."

"You-" Hope started.

"Wait!" Vanille and Rosalia interjected in unison. Snow stopped and Vanille asked,

"Who's Serah?"

"My wife. Future wife, that is." Snow answered.

"So…your fiancée." Rosalia summed up thoughtfully. Snow nodded before he turned back around.

"She's a Pulse l'Cie." He added. Rosalia gasped in shock, both of her hands coming up to cover her mouth in her shock.

"Oh no." Vanille whispered sadly.

"She's here somewhere, along with that fal'Cie." Snow continued, "I've gotta find her and set her free."

"What's wrong with you?" Hope shouted as he stood up. "Why do you want to help a l'Cie? They're the enemy!" Snow turned back around to look at the boy as he continued to shout, "How can you save a l'Cie and not…And not…That's insane!" For once in her life, Rosalia didn't grab Hope's hand to calm or comfort him, she couldn't. She was a l'Cie or at least half. Who would ever want to help her? She really was the same as her mother, destined to protect the world yet forced to be its enemy.

"Probably." Snow nodded, "But I gotta do something, right? I'll be back!" With a wave, the resistance leader turned around and left the trio.

"Should we wait around for him, and hitch a ride?" Vanille asked after a moment of silence.

"I'd rather go to Pulse!" Hope cried in frustration, causing Rosalia to wince. "Why is this happening to me? When they found the fal'Cie the other day, we were just visiting Bodhum. But the army took us. Threw us on that train…And because of that guy, Mom is-"

"Do you really think…your life is so horrible right now?" Rosalia whispered, forcing Hope to look at her. The boy stood up to try and look in her eyes, which she was purposefully trying to keep away from his own. She was fingering the white ribbon that hid her l'Cie brand, knowing what she had to do. "You don't know everything that's going on, Hope…you don't know what I'm dealing with…"

"Rosa…?" Hope whispered, his voice sounding scared. He's never seen the girl like this before. She was the brave one in their friendship, the strong one and yet he could physically hear her breaking in her voice. Rosalia closed her eyes and let a single tear fall from her eyes as she untied the ribbon and let it fall to the ground before she showed Hope her wrist. The boy gasped as he saw the faded yet extremely recognizable brand. "You're…a l'Cie…" Hope whispered in shock.

"Half, yes…" Rosalia whispered as more tears fell. Instantly, Hope's arms surrounded the girl. He hugged her tightly as her own arms surrounded him and her tears hit his shoulder.

"It's okay. We're okay." He whispered but even he felt they were a lie. She had had nightmares as a child of becoming a l'Cie and failing. Whenever she had slept over at his house and had them, she had crawled into bed with him and he had held her tightly as she cried. Those were the few moments when he was strong and she was weak. Now, it was all a reality. Of course, he never knew the whole truth, that she would be considered a failed Mage for becoming a l'Cie…and then becoming a Cie'th unlike when PSICOM killed her mother, not allowing her to finish her Focus, though Rosalia never knew what it was.

"Am I…your enemy now?" Rosalia whispered as the fear gripped her heart. She couldn't live knowing Hope was both afraid of her and hated her. Just then, Snow's voice cut in, saying,

"Hey again." The teenagers pulled away and Vanille put a hand on Rosalia's arm as she tried to get herself under control.

"Hey." Vanille nodded before she turned to the boy and girl. "Let's go with him." She insisted.

"What?" Hope gasped, looking at the older girl in shock.

"You've gotta talk to him, Hope." Vanille reminded him, "If you don't take this chance, you'll regret it forever." Rosalia nodded in agreement as she continued to rub her eyes.

"Okay." Hope agreed with a nod.

"Okay." Vanille smiled as Rosalia bent down and picked up her mother's ribbon before she tied it around her left wrist. Hope knew what she was now, yet she couldn't just leave the ribbon behind.

"Let's go!" Snow grinned as the trio began to follow him.

"No." Hope whispered to Rosalia as they walked. The blonde looked at him in confusion. "You will never be an enemy to me."

* * *

><p><em>I never told Hope, but hearing that gave me a confidence I never had before. <em>He _gave me strength and bravery I never had before in my life. In his arms, I felt safer than I had ever been in my entire life. I knew he hated l'Cie more than anything else and yet he still promised me everything would be alright. He had held me just like he did every night when I had a nightmare and either snuck or slept over at his house. He always was my safe haven and always will be._

* * *

><p>"Serah!" Snow shouted as the four went down a lift and found three people. Instantly, Rosalia knew their names. Sazh, Serah and…Lightning. The last one, a pink haired woman dressed in what she thought was a Guardian Corps uniform, had so many walls around herself that Rosalia couldn't hear her real name. Snow jumped off the lift and ran up to grab the girl Rosalia knew was Serah's hand. "Serah." He whispered, clutching her hand tightly as her sister, the only other information about the older woman Rosalia could find out, held her tightly.<p>

"Is that…my hero?" Serah whispered.

_So that's where Snow got his whole 'I'm a hero' attitude. _Rosalia realized as she, Hope and Vanille joined the group. Vanille gasped as she saw Serah while Rosalia grabbed Hope's hand, still feeling weak from showing him her brand.

"Let's get you out of here." Snow said.

"Hands off. I'm taking her home." Lightning stated.

"Sis, I-" Snow started but Lightning cut in harshly,

"I'm not your sister! You couldn't protect her. It's your fault she-"

"You can save us." Serah whispered softly, cutting Lightning off.

"Serah?" Lightning asked, not understanding.

"You can save us." Serah repeated, "Protect us all. Save…Cocoon."

"Save Cocoon?" Lightning repeated, "Serah? That was your Focus?"

"Anything, I'll do anything." Snow swore, "Leave it to me-you'll see. I'll protect Cocoon! I'll save everyone!"

"Somehow, I'll make things right." Lightning promised.

* * *

><p><em>Serah…she was one of the luckiest people in the whole world. I have never seen anyone in my whole life with so many people so…dedicated to her. She had both Snow and Lightning looking out for her, willing to protect her and save her no matter what happened. I always wished for a family like that…I'm lucky that I have one now.<em>

* * *

><p>"You just relax." Snow whispered to Serah with a smile.<p>

"Thank you." Serah whispered with a smile. The pink haired girl closed her eyes and began to glow blue before she floated into the air.

"Serah!" Lightning cried, worried. Rosalia gasped in awe as the girl turned to crystal, crying only a single tear that landed in Snow's hand. Squeezing Hope's hand, Rosalia made a silent wish. That she too would become crystal instead of becoming a Cie'th. Crystal was a blessing compared to the other fate offered.

"Serah! Serah!" Snow cried as the crystallized girl floated slowly back to the ground.

"Why is she turning to crystal?" Vanille whispered.

"L'Cie who fulfill their Focus are transformed into crystal and gain eternal life." Hope explained, squeezing Rosalia's hand in reassurance.

"Just like the stories say." Sazh nodded.

"It's beautiful…" Rosalia whispered in pure awe.

"Serah…sweet dreams." Snow whispered.

"Sweet dreams?" Lightning cried as she walked over to Snow, pushing Sazh out of the way as she did. "She's not sleeping! Serah's…she's-" Lightning pushed Snow away from her roughly and looked at her crystallized sister, obviously mourning.

"She's alive!" Snow cried.

"No." Lightning stated, not believing it.

"The legend! Remember the legend!" Snow insisted, "L'Cie who fulfill their Focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life. It's the same with Serah! Eternal life! She's not dead! Serah's my bride-to-be. I promised to be hers forever! I don't care how many years I have to wait-" Lightning snapped then, punching Snow straight to the ground.

"It's over!" She cried, "Open your eyes and face reality!" Rosalia looked down at her brand as Lightning's statement got to her.

_If becoming a l'Cie means either becoming crystal or becoming a Cie'th…than, to Lightning, I am knocking on death's door either way. _She thought when suddenly, the whole fal'Cie shook. Hope released her hand and fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"Oh! Wait." Sazh cried.

"What now?" Vanille cried.

"What's going on?" Rosalia cried as she knelt down beside Hope, her hands on his back to steady him.

"The army!" Sazh answered

"What's happening?" Vanille cried as the shaking continued.

"Must be a Sanctum strike." Sazh said, "Bring down the Vestige and the fal'Cie with it!"

"Aren't they taking it back to Pulse?" Vanille asked, "That's what the Purge was, right?"

"All they care about is getting everything from Pulse off Cocoon." Sazh explained, "Dead or alive, it's all the same." Hope reached up and grabbed Vanille's hand, gasping,

"We can't stay here! They'll kill us!"

"Hope, you have to calm down!" Rosalia cried as she held Hope tightly when the shaking slowly subsided. The group looked up and watched as a red l'Cie mark vanished.

"I'll be right back. Hold on." Snow whispered as he held Serah's crystallized hand. Rosalia held Hope's arm in case he had another panic attack, which she knew was a given.

"Trench Coat. Where you going?" Sazh asked as Snow made his way to the stairs.

"Date with the fal'Cie." Snow stated, "Got some things to talk about."

"What?" Sazh cried, "You're gonna ask _it _to help her? Are you out of your mind, kid? That thing wants to chew us up and spit us out!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Snow cried as he whirled around in his frustration. Sazh didn't have an answer and Lightning silently walked past Snow. "Lightning?" He whispered, shocked, as he followed her.

"Here we go." Sazh sighed as he too followed the two. Vanille, Hope and Rosalia, on the other hand, stayed back with Hope clinging to Vanille's arm and holding Rosalia's hand in a tight grasp.

* * *

><p><em>We were all scared, even Lightning, though she'd never admit it. The three of them were going to fight the fal'Cie while Vanille and I were holding on to Hope, trying to be strong for him even if we were terrified on the inside. I knew what was going to happen to me, though. A half l'Cie going towards the fal'Cie could only mean they'd become a full l'Cie when they left. But I had accepted it by that point, even if I was still shaking and insecure on the inside. I was going to fulfill my Focus and accept becoming crystal. Because…that way…I can always remember my family, my friends…and Hope.<em>

* * *

><p>The group entered to find the fal'Cie, the two young members of their group taking up the rear.<p>

"So this is…the fal'Cie." Hope said as they entered. Rosalia sucked in a deep breath as she stared at it while Hope squeezed her hand to keep her calm.

"Serah's a crystal now." Snow said, "You gave her a Focus, and she did it! You got what you want! Now let her go!" The fal'Cie remained silent and in his despair, Snow fell to his knees and began to beg, "Please. Turn her back! I'll be your l'Cie instead!"

"Fine, you go on begging." Lightning said as she took out her gunblade. "Like this thing gives a damn what we want!" Lightning ran forward and started to attack the fal'Cie, letting he anguish and sorrow guide her until she fell back.

"Lightning!" Snow cried. Lightning breathed heavily before she said,

"It's this thing's fault the Purge started, and it's people who are dying. Serah told us to save Cocoon. That means this thing needs to die!" Suddenly, the ground lit up and slowly, parts that looked like a machine came out and the glow increased tenfold.

"I can't see!" Hope cried. When the light faded, the group saw none other than the fal'Cie Rosalia knew was called Anima.

"What the-" Sazh cried.

"It's the fal'Cie! Anima!" Rosalia cried, not even paying attention to what she was saying. She focused on the fal'Cie, knowing what was going to happen. Suddenly, she heard Hope cry out and turned to find him on the ground. "Hope!" She cried, running after him with Vanille. "Hope! Snap out of it!" She cried, shaking her best friend. She wasn't paying attention to the battle when there was a flash of light and the whole group was floating in blackness.

"Where are we?" Lightning asked. Rosalia looked around, fear shining in her eyes brightly. She's had a dream like this and she woke up the next morning with a faded l'Cie brand. She knew what was going to happen. Bells rang as they floated around.

"What's going on?" Snow asked. Rosalia kept her eyes on the fal'Cie, watching it change. Suddenly, green light shot out and wrapped around each of them. Rosalia cried out as it struck her wrist where her brand was. She looked down and saw it become a solid brand. Her eyes widened suddenly as the fal'Cie released the group and they fell. Rosalia suddenly saw something. It was hazy and she could barely make it out, but it was there. A monster of some kind.

* * *

><p><em>I knew the instant that I walked towards the fal'Cie that this would happen to <em>me_. The fact that these five others were now sharing my fate seemed cruel to me, even though I knew it wasn't my fault. But the entire time after that image of what my Focus was faded, I heard my Mom._

* * *

><p><em>Rosa, don't give up. I believe in you.<em>

_Mom… _Rosalia thought as she floated through unconsciousness.

_Don't give in yet. Even though I lost, you will succeed. Believe in yourself just as you believed in your father, myself and Hope…if you do that, you will win in the end._

* * *

><p><em>That small conversation…that's the reason I continued fighting on, even if it seemed my fate was decided already.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chapter! Man, it's so long! I hope you all enjoyed it, especially the RosaliaHope parts. The hug one is inspired by the reunion between Vaan and Penelo in Final Fantasy XII since I find it so cute and it worked. It also hints at some of my favorite Final Fantasy ships, the top two being Serah/Noel (Please don't judge me, it works in my mind.) and Penelo/Vaan. Oh and in terms of Rosalia's weapons, those are inspired by Oathkeeper and Oblivion from Kingdom Hearts, the Keyblades of the character Roxas. Rosalia's similar to Roxas so I felt variances of those weapons would work. Anyways, thanks to MCRDanime, SNOzzie6, animebella09, pokecats649, roelaine and GemmaJoWhiting1 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 41 readers! Again, I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and please review to let me know your opinion on Rosalia. I'll try to update again soon, but we'll see. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Crystalized Lake Bresha

"Mom!" Rosalia cried as she sat up only to see her mother was not there and she was laying on what appeared to be crystal. "Whoa…" She whispered in awe as she looked around, trying to find anything recognizable. However, nothing was noticeable and so, the blond girl was forced to stretch out her light. "Lake Bresha…of course." She sighed, running her hand through her hair when she noticed her wrist. On the inside of her right wrist was a l'Cie brand, which Rosalia had expected. What she hadn't expected was the orange, silver and white beads branded into her skin, crossing over her wrist, and the symbol of Etro on the outside of her wrist. "The brand of the Mage…" Rosalia whispered in shock. The brand would only appear when a Mage is close to becoming the full Mage. The beads represented the ones around her neck, minus the orange ones which came when she would transform for the first time. The beads themselves were meant to represent the sun, moon and stars. Etro's symbol, on the other hand, represented her white streaks. The streaks also marked her as one with Etro's power. It terrified her to see that brand on her wrist even more than the l'Cie one, as it seemed to bind her to a fate she never wanted.

"Rosa…?" Rosalia looked over, noticing for the first time that she wasn't alone. Lying around her was Lightning, Snow, Sazh, Vanille and Hope, who just spoke.

"Hope." Rosalia smiled as she stood up and ran over to kneel beside her best friend.

"You okay?" Hope asked.

"I've…been better." Rosalia admitted as she showed Hope her wrist. The silver haired boy's eyes widened in shock.

"The fal'Cie…it branded you. You're a l'Cie now!" Hope cried in shock. Rosalia nodded sadly when she noticed Hope's own hand. Right under his yellow band was a l'Cie brand. Hope's gaze followed hers and he cried out in shock.

* * *

><p><em>I spent the next several minutes trying to calm Hope down. He was my first responsibility, after all. With him, I could forget that I was destined to be the Mage, that I would probably never be with him in the way I wished I could be and that I had no chance of ever being happy in this life.<em>

* * *

><p>"Serah!" Snow shouted as one by one, the others woke up. As they got up, Hope sat with his face buried in his knees with his arms wrapped around them while Rosalia rubbed his back, trying to comfort him even though she knew this would take a long time for him to accept. "Is this…for real?" Snow asked as he looked around Lake Bresha. Rosalia reached down and felt the crystalized lake with her left hand while still rubbing Hope's back as the others walked around.<p>

"This must be…Lake Bresha?" Sazh said, "I guess we fell from up there, and the lake turned to crystal? Help me out here! I mean, did the fal'Cie do this? How in the world did we end up here?"

"How should I know?" Lightning asked as Sazh obviously looked at her.

"We're alive. How?" Vanille asked, obviously still in shock of that one detail.

_That's actually what I've been wondering since I woke up. _Rosalia thought as she looked away from Hope and towards the group.

"Serah!" Snow cried, drawing several gazes to him. "No one survives a fall from that high, not without a miracle. Serah saved us!"

"Serah?" Lightning said, "Listen. It's all your fault she got-"

"Watch out!" Rosalia interjected as a Ghast, as her even more heightened senses told her, came forward.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Sazh cried as he moved out of the way.

"Watch out!" Snow cried, ignoring Rosalia's 'I just said that!', as he ran forward and pushed Lightning out of the way. He caught the Ghast's arm and threw it back before he punched it with his hand glowing blue. Rosalia knew he cast Blizzard cause she had a mental inventory of all magical spells in existence thanks to her status as the Mage. Snow gasped in shock as he held his arm. "What did I…just do?" He asked.

"You used magic!" Hope cried as he stood up, Rosalia following him and grabbing his arm to calm him down, though it failed miserably. Vanille looked at Hope before she cried out. Rosalia didn't turn, already knowing two more Ghasts were coming towards them.

_This is going to get _really _annoying. _She thought. Sensing everything that was coming towards her, knowing all the weaknesses of every monster she faced, those were the natural abilities of the Mage, though the older one got, the stronger they became as they headed towards being the full Mage.

"You used the power of a l'Cie." Hope continued, "The fal'Cie cursed us. We're l'Cie now!" Lightning took out her gunblade and got into a battle stance, stating,

"Right." Vanille and Snow joined her as the other three stayed back, Hope standing slightly in front of Rosalia, as if to protect her. Rosalia, on the other hand, watched the entire battle in complete awe. She had never seen magic in her entire life in a battle, only examples of it in her mental inventory or in an image her mother had sent to her when she was only a baby of the spell as it was cast. Even though she saw magic as a curse to her life, she had to think it was very beautiful. Everyone else on Cocoon thought magic was the work of the l'Cie, something evil unless wielded by the Mage, though one hasn't been seen for around 14 years and some thought the cycle of the Mage had ended and only attributed magic to evil. It all seemed to be a dream to Rosalia when the Ghast fell to the ground and Snow looked at the solid black brand on his arm.

"So we really are l'Cie." He stated as he turned around. Sazh sighed as he saw his own brand on his chest.

"Looks like it." He nodded.

"You too?" Snow asked, looking at Vanille and Rosalia.

"Yep. Right here." Vanille confirmed, showing the back of her left thigh where a brand was.

"Me too." Rosalia added, showing the inside of her wrist where the bold, black l'Cie brand was with the beads wrapped around the top and bottom of it. They crossed on the outside of her wrist and where they met was Etro's symbol.

"Okay." Snow stated.

"L'Cie to the last." Lightning said. Hope fell to his knees as Rosalia looked down at him sadly. She couldn't do anything now. He knew what they all were now…nothing could be done.

"Why me?" Hope said before he looked up and cried, "I don't even know you! But you have to go and attack that thing? Just leave me alone! It's your fault-it's your fault my-! You could've-!" Suddenly, Hope stood and yelled at Snow, "All of this is your and Serah's fault!"

"Watch it!" Snow cried, scaring the boy.

"Leave him alone!" Rosalia shouted, standing between Snow and Hope with her arms outstretched as the boy backed up on the ground. Her right hand sparked with light slightly but she clenched her fist, refusing to let the light out. When she heard Hope gasping, Rosalia instantly turned around and knelt beside him as Snow muttered,

"Sorry." Vanille and Rosalia put their hands on Hope's arms, forcing the boy to look up at them.

"Everything is gonna be alright. You'll see." Vanille smiled.

"Don't build those walls up higher. We'll get through this." Rosalia added before she and Vanille began to pull Hope up.

"Come on." Vanille encouraged, "Off we go!" The two girls began to lead the boy as the three adults began to follow.

"We'll be okay, don't worry." Rosalia whispered to Hope as they began to walk. A second later, Snow said,

"L'Cie, huh?"

"Yep. We're all playing for Team Pulse now." Sazh stated before he cried, "Why me?"

"For the record, we're _all _asking that question." Rosalia called back as she kept her hand in Hope's so he wouldn't completely shut her out.

"Trust the soldier to keep her cool through this mess." Sazh quipped as they walked, obviously referring to Lightning. Lightning just ignored Sazh, instead asking,

"Okay, if we don't know our Focus, how do we complete it?"

"I think…I saw it." Vanille said.

"Saw what?" Lightning asked.

"That is how a Focus comes down, people." Sazh explained, "The fal'Cie? They don't spell it out with clear-cut instructions. All you get is a hazy glimpse." Lightning and Snow looked at Sazh causing him to correct, "Well, that's what they say. You know, legends and all." Lightning then turned to the youngest members of the party and asked,

"Did you two see anything?" Hope turned away slightly and Rosalia reached out and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort and encourage him.

"I uh-I just…It's all kind of foggy, but…" Hope said, "I saw this big-I mean _towering _"

"Some kind of…monster…" Rosalia whispered in the only way she could phrase it.

"W-wait a minute." Sazh stuttered, "Hold on now. Did we _all _have the same dream?"

"Ragnarok." Lightning and Snow stated in unison. As the name registered to Rosalia, she suddenly gripped her head as she saw images flash behind her closed eyes of the monster, as she called it. The same one from the vision. She blinked several times as she came back and lowered her arms, her hand instinctively going to surround her right wrist where the brands of what she was were.

"So, we all saw the same dream." Sazh said, "We all heard that same voice." In confirmation, Vanille nodded and Rosalia whispered,

"Yep."

"You mean that was our Focus?" Hope asked, "But how are we supposed to know what to do from that?"

"That's the tricky part." Vanille said, "The dream's the only hint the fal'Cie gives us. Figuring out what to do with it-that's our job!"

"And a tough one at that." Rosalia whispered. _No wonder Mom had to leave…_She thought as a single tear slipped out of her eye but she wiped it away before anyone saw it.

"Okay, okay…We're Pulse l'Cie, right?" Sazh said, "Enemies of Cocoon! So, does that mean that our Focus is-? Are we supposed to-"

"Save her." Snow interjected.

"Say what?" Sazh and Rosalia asked in unison.

"Our Focus is to protect Cocoon." Snow continued.

"Really?" Vanille asked, "Okay, and why's that?"

"Serah told us." Snow answered, "Let's do it. We're all in this together. I'm gonna look for Serah. She ought to be nearby." With that, the resistance leader ran off.

"I'll come too!" Vanille cried before she followed him. "Wait!"

"Hey, wait up!" Rosalia cried before she followed as well, knowing Sazh, Hope and Lightning weren't too far behind. Besides, she wasn't just going to let anyone run around by themselves. Even if she was the youngest, she was going to help protect them, even without using magic.

* * *

><p><em>Looking back, I suppose I was already the Mage when I made that decision. The Mage's duty is to protect the people of the world and I had promised then that I would protect the ones in my party. Even though most people would classify the Mage as the girl with the good magic protecting people, I started doing it before I even accepted my powers. I was the powerless Mage at the time, yet later…I would become the full Mage. <em>

* * *

><p>As they started walking, Snow said,<p>

"We need to find a way out of here. We can worry about everything else later."

"That includes the Cie'th, right?" Rosalia asked, noting the worry she tried to hide in her voice.

"Don't worry, Rosa. We'll be okay." Vanille reassured as she squeezed the girl's hand. Rosalia laughed at the older girl's childishness as she pulled her forward.

"I'll go scope things out ahead." Snow told Lightning, "Watch the others, will you?" Rosalia really wanted to yell how she, Hope and Vanille weren't little kids but she highly doubted Snow would listen. Unfortunately, as the group ran ahead they ran into another Ghast and two Wights.

"Alright, I'm helping this time." The girl said as she unsheathed her swords. With Lightning, she ran forward and struck the Cie'th one at a time. Lightning soon cast Ruin while Vanille and Snow cast Aero and Blizzard respectively and Sazh fired his pistols. Rosalia stuck to keeping the rest of the party safe as she couldn't do much on offensive with her blocking her magic, but she could handle defensive and that's one of the things she was best at with her twin swords. When the three monsters were defeated, Vanille grinned,

"Yay us!" Rosalia giggled at that as she sheathed Angel Wing and Demon Wing. The group walked on in silence until they reached some high separated platforms.

"Now how do we get up there?" Rosalia asked, pointing up. Lightning answered by jumping. "Whoa!" The girl cried before she followed the soldier's example, laughing as she jumped high enough to feel like she was flying.

"This just might work!" Snow said, "Magic may be cursed but it makes us stronger, doesn't it? What's to stop us from putting it to good use?"

_Is that the point of my being the Mage? To put 'cursed' magic to good use? _Rosalia wondered as she reached the top with a grin before she turned around to see Hope following her, albeit slowly. "Wasn't that fun?" She grinned to her best friend as he reached her side.

"More terrifying than fun." Hope countered, panting slightly.

"Ugh, you are such a downer sometimes!" Rosalia cried jokingly as she always did when he got like this. She simply nudged him and moved out of the way before he could counter that with her laughing all the same. However, Snow broke the fun by crying,

"We fight it! Ragnarok! That's the reason we're l'Cie. To stop it-to keep Cocoon safe!"

"Yeah, why don't you give us one reason to believe that? One reason." Sazh said, not believing Snow.

"Here it comes." Rosalia whispered before she gestured to Snow just as he said,

"Serah."

"Called it." Rosalia muttered under her breath. She had seen that coming a mile away, after all, even without her powers.

"She said to protect Cocoon, and then she turned to crystal." Snow continued, "That's the proof right there. She completed her Focus! That means ours is to save Cocoon. Serah's fal'Cie was the same as ours. Our Focus has got to be the same. We were chosen to be guardians, to defeat Ragnarok! It makes sense!" Sazh seemed to have enough as he turned around and cried,

"The hell it does! You're grasping at straws, son! Pulse fal'Cie are Cocoon's enemies. We just got recruited by one of them. If I were a betting man…I'd put us on the other side."

"So Serah's an enemy too?" Snow said, "Well I don't buy it!" Snow then walked towards Lightning and continued, "We have the power to save Cocoon. If we work together and carry out our Focus-"

"Our Focus?" Lightning cried as she took out her gunblade and held it against Snow's neck. "The fal'Cie took Serah from us, and you want to help it? Whose side are you on?"

"Freeze!" A voice cried. Rosalia froze as the familiar yellow eyes of a PSICOM soldier stared at the party. They had haunted her ever since that day they dropped off the ribbon currently around her left wrist. The day they showed they killed her mother. "Place your hands behind your heads!" The same soldier, or Warden as her powers told her, ordered as they were completely surrounded. Rosalia would rather grab onto Hope and Vanille to help control herself but she had no choice and joined the others in lifting their hands as Lightning dropped her gunblade.

"You fall off the Purge train?" The captain asked.

"Maybe." Lightning answered as she lifted her hands up.

"Are you talking back to me?" The captain cried as he walked up closer to Lightning and pointed his gun in her face. Lightning smirked only to have the gun shoved back in her face.

"Nice gun." She stated. A second later, Lightning attacked, taking the captain out easily. Rosalia was in awe as she watched the expert swordswoman handle even the swarm of soldiers on her own.

"We have to help." She whispered before she bent down and knocked the two soldiers behind her, Hope and Vanille down and whipped out her swords. While Snow and Vanille went to help Lightning, Hope and Sazh stayed with Rosalia. The boy and man stuck mostly to long range fighting with the occasional spell while the girl went up close and personal, disarming the soldiers the only way she knew how. Get her swords locked around the gun, get the gun away and knock out the soldier. With their combined effort, they got all the soldiers down just as the other group finished their own battle.

"I thought they'd be tougher than that." Sazh stated as the party stood over one of the fallen Wardens. "These guys are PSICOM, yeah? Supposed to be cream-of-the-crop."

"Yeah, but PSICOM's an anti-Pulse task force." Snow explained, "Haven't fought a war in centuries. Bunch of rookie troops swinging around overpriced toys."

"So, from what you're telling me, it sounds like a regular old soldier…has got more training than special forces." Sazh summed up.

"Nothing for us l'Cie to be afraid of." Snow added cockily. Rosalia groaned aloud, already getting annoyed by the resistance leader's attitude.

"Cut the crap." Lightning stated and Rosalia almost thanked the soldier. Almost. "Their grunts might be green, but PSICOM's elites are cold-blooded beasts. They hit the field and it's game over."

"So…that's how my mother was killed…" Rosalia whispered as she looked down at her covered right wrist and the white ribbon on her left.

"Oh-oh! Then let's run away! Ciao!" Vanille cried before she ran off.

"Hey, wait!" Sazh cried just as Rosalia ran past him.

"Wait up!" She cried as she ran, smiling slightly as she did. Vanille's antics always seemed to bring some kind of a smile to her features. _I'll have to thank her sometime soon._

* * *

><p><em>I like to think that Vanille had a true gift, but at the same time, I didn't truly know her. I thought she was a girl without a care, or fear, in the world. Yet, I would later learn the two of us were more alike than I thought we could ever be.<em>

* * *

><p>Once the whole party was back together, Vanille said,<p>

"I wonder what happened to everyone else."

"I hope they're all okay." Rosalia added when suddenly, two Ghasts and three Wights attacked them. Sighing, the blonde took out her swords and prepared to attack with Hope and Sazh by her side. Sazh cast Fire on one of the Ghasts when it suddenly lashed at Rosalia, cutting the girl's side. She grunted but didn't move to heal when she felt the sudden wave of Cure pass over her, seeing Hope cast it. Rosalia smiled slightly before she ran forward and slashed at the Ghast several times before jumping out of the way to let Hope and Sazh finish it. They attacked a Wight next and it was gone pretty fast as Sazh cast Ruin and Hope cast Aero while Rosalia dealt the final blow from behind. "Nice job!" Rosalia grinned, holding her hand out to Hope for a high five but he barely complied. "Hoooope." The girl whined childishly as she always did when he acted like that. That got the boy to smile the smallest smile for a second but that was it. She sighed and continued walking, muttering how Hope was so boring at the moment, though she eventually fell into step with him once again.

"Uh-oh…that doesn't look good." Vanille said as the group caught sight of several Breshan Bass. Rosalia nodded in agreement but the group still approached them, ready for a fight. Unfortunately for Rosalia, however, the beast attacked her first, causing her to fly back and hit her head.

"Rosa!" Hope cried, concerned. He quickly ran to kneel beside her as did Sazh, his fatherly instincts kicking in. Said girl groaned as Cure was cast on her several times and a potion was poured down her throat. Altogether, the effect worked and the girl soon managed to sit up, with Hope and Sazh supporting her.

"You alright?" Sazh asked. Rosalia nodded several times before she managed to say,

"Yes…thank you both so much."

"Not a problem." Sazh smiled, ruffling the girl's hair, which earned him a 'Hey!', and stood up once the Breshan Bass were defeated.

"You can stand, right?" Hope asked, still worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Hope." Rosalia nodded and, with Hope's help, she stood up. Vanille, worried, cast one more Cure spell on her before the party kept on walking. After a while of walking in silence, Snow spoke.

"Weird, isn't it? Of all the messed up ways to meet…Might as well make introductions." He said, "I'm Snow-Snow Villiers. Short stuff?" As he said that, Snow was looking directly at Hope, even though Rosalia was the shortest member of the party, and the youngest on top of it all.

"Hope. Hope Estheim." Hope introduced, slightly unwillingly.

"And I'm Rosalia…Rosalia…" Rosalia couldn't introduce herself. She never finished her sentence and either her father or Hope would finish it for her. She couldn't say Propheta, after all. They would know who she was in an instant.

"Aduro. Her name is Rosalia Aduro." Hope finished for her.

"But my friends can call me Rosa." The girl added, almost shyly.

"What about her?" Vanille asked, gesturing to the silent Lightning.

"Bodhum Security Regiment. She goes by Lightning." Snow answered, "Last name's Farron. First? Anybody's guess."

"Vanille." Vanille introduced with a smile.

"Sazh Katzroy. Good to meet you." Sazh stated. Vanille smiled at the group before she led the way with Rosalia and Hope by her side. The three adults were moving too slow for Vanille's taste but she didn't say anything. When she noticed they weren't following, however, Vanille started to yell,

"Hey! Come on, come on!" She then started waving erratically before she grabbed Hope's wrist to make him wave with her. Rosalia started laughing so hard as she joined in the waving, she thought she might burst.

"Come _on_!" Rosalia yelled as the adults just stood in place. Soon, they started walking again with Sazh in the lead and Vanille released Hope's wrist so the three could keep walking.

"By the way Rosa, did you notice your brand is different from ours?" Vanille asked suddenly.

"Oh, um, yeah." Rosalia whispered as she looked down at the uncovered brand.

"Why is that?" Vanille asked. Even Hope looked curious.

"Um, I, uh, d-don't know." Rosalia lied. Of course, Hope knew right away. The girl only stuttered when she was lying after all. Hope raised an eyebrow, silently challenging the girl to keep the lie going. Seeing she was caught, Rosalia hung her head. "Fine, I know why. But I can't tell you…" She admitted.

"You mean you won't." Hope corrected. Rosalia turned away and brought her hands up to her heart with her left hand over her right.

"I'm sorry…but this is my burden to bear and I can't put it on you. That wouldn't be fair to anyone." She confessed as she hung her head. "I'll tell you when I feel…that you'll understand and be able to handle it."

"Alright." Vanille nodded happily as Hope let out a sigh of agreement. When Rosalia wanted to keep something to herself, it took Hope _forever _to get it out of her. Last time was when they were 10 and she was being made fun of for her drawings. Hope had to beg for about…six months for her to tell him what was going on. Then he told her father, who told the principal at the school, who told the kids' parents, who, in turn, got their kids grounded. While it may seem complicated, Hope was glad he did it, knowing that if the bullying continued and went farther, Rosalia'd be in trouble. When the party came across a group of Pantherons, Snow said,

"I guess they're hunting down Purge survivors now." Lightning, Snow and Vanille went on the offensive, attacking the Pantherons, while Rosalia, Hope and Sazh kept them away from their party. It was easy and soon the Pantherons were gone.

"That was easier than last time." Rosalia smiled as they walked away.

"Cause we're stronger than last time!" Snow grinned, holding his arms up as if he were a hero.

"No, we were human last time. Now we're l'Cie." Lightning countered bluntly. Rosalia grinned as she saw how Snow had no words. Sometimes, that was a good thing. The party kept walking until they saw two more Pantherons which were easily taken out. As they kept walking, Snow asked,

"Is that wreckage from the Vestige?" No one answered, as no one was positive to the answer. They ended up going across, or rather jumping across, a bridge made of crystal and wreckage.

"It's all so beautiful." Rosalia whispered as she reached the top and started walking in step with Hope. "I wish I could remember this forever."

"What, being a l'Cie and walking down a path that'll lead you to your death?" Hope asked. For that, Rosalia slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow!" Hope cried.

"Stop being pessimistic!" Rosalia cried before she turned away and started walking away, her sash blowing behind her slightly as a strand of hair fell in her eyes that she quickly brushed back.

"The train fell too. I wonder what else is down here." Vanille said as they walked on the train.

"Probably something dangerous." Sazh stated. Rosalia rolled her eyes, not in the mood to yell at another pessimistic. Eventually, however, she once again fell into step with Hope as he reached out and took her hand in his own, a silent apology. Rosalia squeezed his hand to assure he was forgiven.

"Look over there!" Rosalia suddenly cried as they walked down the side of the train. She pointed at what she recognized as a crystalized-

"Serah." Lightning stated, sadness seeping into her voice.

"Serah!" Snow cried, running up to the crystalized girl. The party slowly followed him when they saw him start digging Serah out.

"I'll help you." Vanille offered.

"Me too." Rosalia added and the two girls bent down to help digging.

"Thanks!" Snow grunted. Just then, Rosalia's hand brushed against Serah's crystal and a white light sparked on her fingertips before it faded again. She stared at it in awe before she returned to digging. Sazh soon started helping as Hope and Lightning simply stared. Suddenly, Lightning turned and began to walk away. "Lightning?" Snow cried, "You're just gonna leave her?"

"PSICOM will be here soon. If they find us, we're all dead." Lightning stated, "You think Serah would want that? You think you know how she feels?"

"If I leave her, then I'll never know." Snow stated, "We'll be fine. I can handle anything they throw at us. No one will die. I'll protect Serah. And Cocoon!" Lightning turned around and walked up to Snow, staring at him for a second before she punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Rosalia's eyes widened as she grabbed Hope's hand and Vanille's arm, dropping her tool.

"Does she look protected to you?" Lightning asked. Snow groaned for a second before he stood up and cried,

"I can save her!" Lightning punched him down again before she cried,

"What can you possibly do?"

"Whatever it takes!" Snow vowed. Lightning's fist lowered as her eyes widened slightly. Sazh stood up then and said,

"You two are hopeless." He started walking away, looked back and said, "You just can't admit it. You want to stay as much as he does." Slowly, Rosalia picked up her tool again and started helping Snow and Vanille keep digging. "Whoa, whoa!" Sazh suddenly cried. Rosalia's eyes widened as she sensed a Manasvin Warmech. "No…no! No, no, no, not now!" Sazh cried, having spot the machine as well.

"Look out!" Rosalia cried as they all stood up and began to run with Lightning taking out her gunblade as she did. The Manasvin Warmech suddenly jumped and landed in front of Hope, who fell and ran away in fear. "Hope!" Rosalia cried, running after her best friend.

"Stand back!" Snow yelled at the teenagers and Sazh. Once they were out of the way, Rosalia held Hope tightly, trying to calm him down. Since Hope never really had control of his emotions, especially now that Nora had died, Rosalia was the only person who could ever truly calm him down, well and Vanille too now. Rosalia watched the battle in awe, admiring the skills and magic the three had. It was as if they had been fighting together for years instead of maybe hours. Finally, the three managed to defeat the Manasvin Warmech and the whole party stood in silence before Lightning began to leave. Snow ran to get in her way, crying, "You're leaving?" He looked at her in complete betrayal as she remained silent.

"We want to help Serah too." Sazh said.

"We all really do." Rosalia reinforced.

"But without tools…we could be digging for days." Sazh continued, "The army's on our trail. For now, we've got to keep moving. For now."

"So I just abandon her, and save myself?" Snow cried.

"What about your Focus?" Lightning cut in, speaking for the first time since she yelled at the man in front of her. Snow looked at her in shock as she continued, "What happened to banding together and saving the world? Isn't that what you promised? Now you want to forget it all and die right here? Snow? You're nothing but talk." The soldier began to walk away when Snow clenched his fists and said,

"Lightning! I'll do whatever it takes. I'll finish this Focus…_and _keep Serah safe. That's my promise."

"Great job so far." Lightning stated before she began to walk away. Sazh sighed before he looked at Snow. The resistance leader smiled,

"Stay out of trouble."

"You too." Sazh stated as he walked past, patting Snow on the shoulder. The three 'kids' stared at Snow, unsure if they should stay or go. Snow pointed behind himself and smiled,

"Get going." Vanille and Rosalia nodded and walked past the blonde man. "Later."

"Okay." Vanille nodded.

"Stay safe, Snow." Rosalia said.

"I always am." Snow smirked as he patted the girl on the back. Rosalia smiled softly up at him before she ran after Vanille. However, Rosalia noticed a few seconds later that Hope wasn't behind her. She quickly stopped and waited, watching as Hope tried to talk to Snow before he ran after her. He stopped a small distance away from her and looked back at Snow before he caught up with her.

"You waited for me?" Hope asked, sounding surprised.

"Don't I always?" Rosalia asked with a smile.

"Well, yeah, but you've been so irritated with me so far and…" He trailed off.

"Hope…" She grabbed his chin and tilted his head down slightly so he met her eyes. "I can _never _stay mad at you for long, you know that. And besides, you're my best friend, why wouldn't I wait for you? And…you and your dad are the only people who really know me left in this world." _Almost. _She added in her thoughts. Hope smiled a small smile.

"Thanks, Rosa." He said simply. Rosalia grinned, took his hand in hers and began to run to catch up with the party.

"Where have you two been?" Vanille asked as they caught up.

"I was waiting for Hope here and had to convince him he's still my best friend." Rosalia answered.

"Hey!" Hope cried, nudging her slightly.

"Oh, come on!" Rosalia cried as she and Vanille pulled him, once again, to the lead. As they walked, Vanille said,

"Maybe we shouldn't have left him on his own."

"Guess all we can do is pray he makes it out okay." Sazh added.

"Snow's stubborn, that's for sure. And he can fight. I think he'll be alright." Rosalia assured.

"You've known him a _day _and you already have an assessment on him?" Sazh asked. Rosalia shrugged,

"He was pretty obvious about it." They came to a bridge than and three Breshan Bass. "Not again." The girl groaned as she took her swords out. With Lightning, she slashed at the beasts, avoiding their claws especially. When they did try to attack her, however, Hope cast Ruin and threw his boomerang, keeping her safe. Rosalia smiled in thanks as she defended the group while Lightning cast Blitz, Sazh cast Fire and Vanille cast Aero. Vanille quickly healed the group as the Breshan Basses landed some blows while Lightning attacked, Sazh cast Fire, Hope cast Thunder and Rosalia slashed at one before she flipped it away from her. Soon they were down to one and Lightning quickly took it out. As the party kept walking, Vanille said,

"I hope Snow's okay." Just then, the party leapt down in the center of four Pantherons. Quickly, Rosalia grabbed Angel Wing, threw it at one and then slashed the same one with Demon Wing as she jumped in the air and caught her remaining white blade. Sazh and Lightning finished it off with Fire and Blitz while Hope, Rosalia and Vanille took out another one with Aero, Thunder and a well-timed aerial attack. After that, the party reached a long canyon with the only way to cross being a long tube.

"Okay, do not shake the slippery tube! We cool on this? Do NOT shake the slippery tube!" Sazh warned.

"It's only scary if you look down! You should close your eyes!" Vanille smiled as she led the way across followed by a slower Sazh then a giggling Rosalia, Lightning and finally Hope, who looked extremely nervous.

"You're fine, Hope. Come on!" Rosalia encouraged.

"You can do it!" Vanille added with a grin. Hope kept his eyes on the girls and got across easily.

"See, not that bad." Rosalia smiled as she teasingly slung an arm across Hope's shoulders like she did when she was a kid. Hope shook his head and pushed her arm off of him. Rosalia pouted for a second before they continued walking.

"Still couldn't talk to him?" Vanille asked as she noticed the look on Hope's face. "You'll never get past this if you don't say something."

"She's right, Hope. You _need _to talk to him." Rosalia insisted as she gently put a hand on Hope's arm.

"Words won't change anything." Hope said, "But next time we meet, he'll learn exactly how I feel."

"Hope, just…just don't do something you'll regret." Rosalia stated when she heard Lightning say,

"Looks operational." The rest of the party looked up as she caused a machine Rosalia didn't recognize to activate and shoot at the crystal, causing several Breshan Bass to come out.

"Okay, I know that was bad, but it was also very cool!" Rosalia smiled. The party made their way over and were surrounded by Breshan and Bloodfang Bass. In unison, Lightning and Rosalia struck each one, weakening them. Then, Rosalia stuck Demon Wing in the ground and jumped up, kicking a Breshan Bass in the face only for a Bloodfang Bass to scratch her. Quickly, Vanille cured the party as Lightning cast Blitz, Sazh cast Fire and Hope cast Aero. The party struck repeatedly, casting each spell and using each attack they knew. After several minutes, they defeated the Basses and made their way across the wreckage bridge to Lightning's self-made cave. "Again, very cool." Rosalia smiled until they came out and found an Alpha Behemoth waiting for them. "Not so cool anymore!" She cried as she unsheathed her swords. Sazh, Vanille and Hope cast the spells they could when the beast charged and rammed the entire party. "Argh." Rosalia grunted, gripping her side when she felt Hope's Cure spell rush through her. She smiled in thanks before she assessed what to do as Sazh cast Flamestrike using his guns. Lightning and Rosalia both charged and struck the Alpha Behemoth several times, weakening it slightly. It took several more strikes and a lot of spells to defeat the beast but they did it.

"Stay sharp." Lightning said as she put her gunblade away and they continued walking.

"Look at that. They're sending in cruisers." Sazh suddenly pointed out. "Primarch must be sweating bullets, mobilizing ships like that.

"We'd better be careful, right?" Rosalia asked, looking up at Sazh as she stood up beside him. Sazh looked down and smiled slightly at the girl as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Right." He nodded in agreement before they returned to walking. They crouched down, however, when they came to a ledge.

"Whoa." Rosalia whispered as she saw the cruisers and troops, all from PSICOM.

"They must be hunting down Purge survivors." Sazh stated.

"I hope everyone made it out okay." Vanille said.

"So do I." Sazh agreed.

"Me too." Rosalia whispered as she clutched her wrist, feeling as if she failed her Mage heritage before she even accepted it.

* * *

><p><em>Feeling as if you failed before you've even begun…it's one of the worst feelings I've ever had. I felt like I let Mom and Dad along with my entire family line down along with myself. I could have saved so many lives if I hadn't been so insecure and afraid…it's one of my biggest regrets and probably always will be. But I like to believe I can try to make up for those mistakes by protecting the world to my best ability.<em>

* * *

><p>"But nowhere is safe for them now." Sazh added, "Damn it! Just cause they shared a neighborhood with a fal'Cie…they get treated like Pulse-tainted rats."<p>

"People really hate Pulse, don't they?" Vanille asked.

"Not _hate._" Sazh said, "More like _fear_. Tens of millions of people…all scared of Pulse boogeymen. They'd be shaking in their beds every night if they knew…that l'Cie like us were around."

"That's why they try to kill every last one." Rosalia whispered. _Mom…_

"But…They Purged that entire town!" Vanille said.

"It's crazy, I know." Sazh agreed, "But the Sanctum fal'Cie did nothing to stop it. Up until now, Eden's always stepped in…to correct their errors in judgment. Guess humans aren't worth the effort. Figure they'll let us just kill each other off."

"L'Cie are not human." Hope suddenly said as he stood.

"Listen you, that's enough!" Vanille cried as she stood, Rosalia by her side. Vanille grabbed Hope's wrist with his brand and stared at it for a minute before releasing him and walking away. "We're still alive." Vanille continued, "That's something."

"Was my mother human to you, Hope?" Rosalia asked. Everyone looked at the girl in surprise. She was practically seething in anger, her fists clenched tightly, as if to prevent something from bursting out.

"What?" Hope asked.

"You knew my mom before she left, several months in fact. Was she human to you?" Rosalia asked again.

"Of course she was, what're you-" Hope started but Rosalia cut him off, yelling,

"Well, than how can you say l'Cie like us aren't human if my mom was one too?!" The party stared at her in shock. "My mother…she was branded a l'Cie…before I was born…" Rosalia confessed as she hung her head, hiding her tears. "When I was born…she had to leave or my father and I would have been in danger. But PSICOM showed up one day…and gave my father this ribbon…that hided my mother's brand…they killed her before I could even know who she was!" She than got right into Hope's face and whispered, "You think everything is so easy for me? I've been bottling everything up for _years_ and now that this is happening I feel like I'm going to literally use-!" She cut herself off and turned away before she could finish that sentence, realizing what she was going to say. 'Magic'.

* * *

><p><em>Hope really hurt me when he said l'Cie weren't human. My mother and then I had both become l'Cie and he thought we were no longer human. I just exploded on him and almost exposed myself. Sometimes, I look back and wonder what could have happened if I had told the truth then. Of course, now life's all about what ifs and what could have beens when we look back at that time, right? I suppose it's only natural for anyone.<em>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the ground began to shake.<p>

"What?" Lightning asked.

"Where is it?" Sazh asked.

"I don't know." Hope answered.

"There!" Rosalia and Lightning pointed in unison. As the cruisers flew past, everyone but Lightning was knocked down. Rosalia resisted the urge to grab Hope. She was angry with him still, after all.

"They're sealing off the area." Lightning stated, "They're trying to trap the stragglers. We've got to get moving before we're caught in the net."

"Then let's go!" Rosalia cried before she and Vanille ran off to lead the way and for Rosalia to get as far from Hope as she could She was _so _not talking to him now. Unfortunately, the party ran into PSICOM Tracker soldiers. Rosalia quickly disarmed one as the party cast several spells and Lightning attacked by her side. Hope distracted the other one as Rosalia and Lightning attacked while Sazh and Vanille cast spells and they easily won.

"Let's keep moving." Lightning stated as she put her gunblade away before taking the lead.

"Three Watchdrones up ahead." Rosalia whispered. Before anyone could question her, however, they found said Watchdrones and one went and attacked Rosalia, knocking her out for the rest of the battle. When she opened her eyes, she saw Hope and Vanille casting Cure spells on her. "What happened?" The girl groaned as she sat up.

"You got attacked by a Watchdrone and hit your head." Vanille explained.

"Yeah, you should've seen Hope after that." Sazh grinned.

"What?" Rosalia asked, confused.

"He attacked that drone with everything he had and got it out in a few minutes before he ran over here and started curing you for the rest of the battle. Vanille helped him after that." Sazh answered. Hope's cheeks were a light pink as Rosalia smiled,

"Thank you…But I'm still mad at you." With that, the party continued walking in silence.

"Too bad that's all busted up. Sure would've made things easier." Sazh said after a minute as he looked at something Rosalia didn't see since she was ahead of him.

"Easy doesn't happen when you're a l'Cie." Rosalia stated bluntly.

"I guess it's for the best. We'd have been easy targets on that thing." Sazh agreed just before they came across more soldiers. Rosalia quickly jumped in, defending everyone, including Hope, before she ran in and attacked before the soldiers could do a large one. Soon after, they had won. The party then started climbing some crystal leading to Sazh whining, "Do we really have to go this way? I'm too old for this."

"Oh, man up and climb! It's not that hard, Sazh!" Rosalia cried back, her irritation at Hope shining through in her speech.

"Whoa! How high is this thing? I don't think I'm gonna make it." Sazh said once again.

"With that kind of attitude, yeah, you won't." Rosalia agreed as she followed Lightning.

"The years catch up with you." Sazh argued, glaring slightly at the girl. Rosalia just gave him a sheepish look as they finished climbing and ran the rest of the way.

"Whoa. This whole place is crystal!" Vanille gasped as they stopped.

"Beautiful…" Rosalia whispered when she felt Hope's hand brush hers. Looking in his eyes and seeing the sorry light in them, she took his hand for a second to say she forgave him silently.

"I wonder what it would be like. To become a crystal, I mean." Sazh said.

"You're gonna complete your Focus?" Vanille asked.

"Maybe. If I knew what it was." Sazh shrugged, "I probably don't want to know."

"I'm gonna try to. So I can complete why my mother never could. I'm not gonna die just yet, I know it." Rosalia smiled, trying to remain positive of her fate even if it looked dark to her. Crystalizing was the light and she was going to get there!

"Hey, Lightning." Vanille said, "Did Serah say anything to you about her Focus?" Lightning looked down and raised her hand to clutch her heart almost.

"Nothing." She answered sadly.

"Oh, you know what? She probably didn't want to worry you." Vanille tried to make Lightning feel better.

"Or she just didn't think she could trust me." Lightning said before she walked off. Rosalia felt so bad for the soldier but knew she couldn't say anything. She hardly knew her, after all. The group kept walking, stopping once to defeat Watchdrones. As they walked, Sazh turned to Hope and said,

"Listen, you, there's no need to be all negative."

"He's like this a lot, I'm used to it." Rosalia said, crossing her arms.

"Still, it isn't nice to be insulting your girlfriend's family." Sazh said, crossing his own arms.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Hope cried the same second Rosalia cried,

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"We're just best friends!" The two finished in unison. They've become so used to it, it was natural now.

"Yeah, whatever." Sazh smiled, holding his hands up in surrender as Vanille giggled. Rosalia's attention was drawn to something else, however. As they continued walking, they came towards what the future Mage sensed was the Gate of Antiquity.

"It's beautiful…" Rosalia whispered as they walked up the stairs. When they reached the top, Sazh said,

"What's that? I think I recognize it from somewhere."

"It's the Alpha Behemoth!" Rosalia whispered in shock. Quickly, the two swordswomen attacked and a second later, the Alpha Behemoth attacked Vanille as Sazh and Hope cast Fire and Ruin. Vanille cast Aero as Sazh cast Flamestrike and Rosalia and Hope struck the beast. Lightning attacked next and the entire party fought at once, leading to the Alpha Behemoth's defeat. Unfortunately, right after they ran into three Watchdrones and one PSICOM Ranger soldier. The fight wasn't extremely long but Rosalia came out needing a lot of Cure spells since she had taken defense this time and tried to protect her teammates from every attack. It worked…at the price of her strength until Vanille and Hope restored her. As they continued up a wreckage made ramp, Sazh said,

"Even the flames turned to crystal. This is ridiculous."

"It's incredible." Rosalia argued softly.

"Those'll be our cold-blooded beasts, I take it." Sazh gestured forward. Lightning nodded and the party jumped down to face to Ranger soldiers and a Crusader. While Lightning took out the Rangers, the rest of the party focused on the Crusader, which led to Rosalia and Vanille getting shocked, literally. In the end, it took mostly magic to defeat the Crusader, making Rosalia useless, but they did it. As they finished, they ran up at least two more flights of stairs with no enemies, surprisingly. When they reached the top, Vanille cried,

"Hey, hey! It looks like we can get through here!"

"Let's try it!" Rosalia grinned as she followed Lightning.

"I think we're about to get ourselves overrun." Sazh quipped as they approached two PSICOM Ranger soldiers and one PSICOM Executioner soldier. Rosalia took out the Rangers easily, before she moved to help the rest of the party with the Executioner. In the end, Lightning and Rosalia's strikes took the Executioner out and the other three were distractions, or in Hope's case a Cure for Vanille, who was struck repeatedly.

"Let's get moving." Lightning stated and the group continued on silently until more soldiers came out.

"Uh-oh. Somebody must've called for reinforcements!" Sazh called.

"They're Trackers, we got this." Rosalia grinned as she started attacking, Hope right by her side to keep her safe. Working together, the Trackers were done in a minute or two tops. They continued on in that way, running and defeating any enemies in their way. As they ran, Sazh asked,

"Why don't we just loop around and make things easier on ourselves?" Lightning didn't answer or look back, which Rosalia counted as a good thing for Sazh. They continued on until Sazh spoke again. "Something's making the hairs on my neck stand up."

"You've got to stop worrying, Sazh!" Vanille chastised.

"Everything will be alright." Rosalia assured, directing that statement to Hope as well.

"We outran 'em. We'll be okay now." Vanille smiled. The party continued up the stairs, Sazh huffing and puffing as they did.

"Wow." The girls gasped as they reached the top of the stairs. The party looked around in awe, though Rosalia suddenly felt on edge, her senses picking something up. As Vanille ran off, Lightning called,

"Stay close."

"You remind me of a mom." Rosalia teased the older swordswoman.

"I want to look around." Vanille grinned. She started walking around when suddenly, she was running and screaming.

"Vanille!" Hope and Rosalia cried in unison as a Garuda Interceptor, what Rosalia sensed, chased the older girl. As the girl came running, crying,

"Help me!" Sazh cried,

"Over here!"

"It's okay." Rosalia whispered as they all took their weapons out. "Duck!" She screamed but it was too late. They were all knocked to the ground. "Great, down before we even start." The girl sighed as she stood up quickly, her sword grip tight. She couldn't use magic and had only Angel Wing and Demon Wing to rely on, along with her instincts. It was so hard, though. The beast was flying and that made things slightly difficult for her. She tried to jump only to be hit or to miss entirely. "Ugh!" She groaned.

"Rosalia! Use magic!" Lightning cried as she cast Ruin.

"I can't!" The girl cried as she dodged an attack.

"What're you talking about? You're a l'Cie, you can use magic!" Sazh cried, not understanding.

"No, I can't! I _won't_!" Rosalia shouted, her grip tightening on her swords even more. Just then, the Garuda Interceptor turned around and flew away. "What's it doing?" Rosalia cried. She couldn't sense it.

"It's charging up." Lightning stated.

"Charging? What are you talking about? Charging for what?" Sazh asked, confused. Suddenly, the beast glowed blue.

"Its last moments." Lightning answered before she ran out, prepared to fight again. Rosalia came despite that she couldn't fight with magic. However, she knew a way she could be useful, her senses.

"It's got a Barrier up!" She shouted in warning. With each attack the beast did, Rosalia kept a record and warning for it. She also eyed its health, letting them know when they made any kind of dent, big or small. Eventually, the party won. Rosalia breathed a sigh of relief over that fact and that she was helpful in some way. Vanille suddenly ran forward and pointed.

"Check it out!" She smiled.

"Come on. Hop to it, let's go!" Sazh encouraged.

"Let's just go before something else goes wrong." Rosalia encouraged as she sheathed her swords and followed Vanille who was grinning widely.

"This will make things easier!" She smiled.

"Yeah, knowing our luck, it's probably missing an engine." Sazh stated.

"You shouldn't be so negative." Vanille scolded.

"Don't stuff like that, Sazh, or our luck'll get even worse!" Rosalia cried, not liking the score of bad luck they've had so far.

"And you two shouldn't get your hopes up." Sazh said as he led the way to the ship, the four following him.

* * *

><p><em>Sazh was extremely negative but…he was also like a father to me. I mean, he was never like my real dad but he was a close replacement, even though I just saw him as a surrogate father. He really was nice in his own way and he did care…he still does. And I will always love him for who he is.<em>

* * *

><p>The five party members sat in the ship as Sazh took off. Rosalia started gripping her head instantly, sensing too many enemies at once.<p>

"So many…be careful…enemies everywhere…" The girl managed between grunts, unaware Etro's symbol on her wrist was glowing with her sensing.

"Awww no!" Sazh cried a second later. Rosalia could hear them but she refused to open her eyes. The pain of sensing was too great right now.

"Give me that!" Lightning cried.

"What!?" Sazh cried. Rosalia assumed Lightning had gone up beside Sazh but that was it, she couldn't guess anything else through her pain. Though she had a pretty good idea when the pain lessened and she opened her eyes.

"Did we get 'em?" Vanille asked.

"We got _one _of them." Lightning answered.

"They're still behind us!" Hope shouted, scared. Rosalia's hands came to grip the sides of her head though her eyes were open.

"Too many…for me to count…" She whispered as the boy and older girl stared at her, not understanding what she was doing.

"Hey! I said stop!" Sazh cried as Lightning flew them in a crazy pattern. Rosalia was the only one not screaming, too lost in her sensing. "You _want _to die?" Sazh asked Lightning as he pushed her away.

"Still on us…must lose them…" The girl whispered.

"How are we gonna lose them?" Hope asked.

"You've got me, kid!" Sazh answered.

"Then let me!" Lightning cried.

"No, thank you!" Sazh refused. They soon were in the sky.

"Still behind us…" Rosalia whispered and a second later, the enemy ships followed.

"They're still on us?" Sazh cried.

"How did she do that?" Vanille asked, looking at the girl who appeared to be daydreaming…or listening, she couldn't tell which. Hope stared at her as well, wondering where his best friend had gone.

"We're taking hits!" Sazh cried.

"Not letting up…" Rosalia whispered.

"Come on, give me a break!" Sazh practically whined.

"Two…" The girl whispered, sounding sleepy.

"Hang on!" Sazh cried before he pulled a risky move through the canyon that ended with them free in the sky.

"All…gone…" Rosalia whispered as she slouched slightly, looking tired as well as sounding tired.

"For the love of all that's good!" Sazh cried angrily. Just then, a reporter spoke.

_Next, an update on the status of the Purge. Just moments ago, the Sanctum announced the successful conclusion of the Purge…along with the safe arrival of the Cocoon migrants to their new home on Pulse._

"Lies…" Rosalia whispered weakly as she tried to sit up, all of the sensing exhausting her for once.

"_Yes, that is correct." _Primarch said as he appeared. _"There's no denying the enormity of the strain the Purge placed on us all. But, given the tens of millions of lives at stake, there truly was no alternative."_

_Primarch Dysley by the move, stressing the necessity of the relocation. When asked about the possibility of future Purges, the Primarch remained noncommittal…stating only that he'd seek counsel with the fal'Cie Eden and weight all options before making a decision._

As the reporter said this, Rosalia reached over from her seat to grasp Hope's hand in worry and fear, as well as to calm him down.

"Yeah, that's right. If it makes the Sanctum look bad, it never even happened." Sazh said.

"_In all the centuries since the War of Transgression…" _Primarch said, _"Cocoon has been spared Pulse aggression and prospered for it. It is essential that we maintain this peace. That is the Sanctum's focus. We will continue employing every resource available to combat these threats to the harmony of our society."_

"Meaning, we'll be running for the rest of our lives." Sazh translated.

"Hey." Vanille spoke up. "Umm, who is this guy?" Sazh sighed in aggravation before sitting up and saying,

"I mean, what do they teach kids these days?"

"Hey!" Rosalia cried weakly but stopped when Hope squeezed her hand.

"He's Galenth Dysley." Sazh explained, "The Sanctum Primarch. Murderer-in-chief."

_According to our insta-poll…_

"Just another tool of the fal'Cie." Lightning said.

…_nearly ninety percent of Cocoon citizens agree with the Sanctum's handling of the Purge. Seventy percent of respondents also said they would also support additional Purges were the need to arise._

"Let's Purge everybody. That'll fix it!" Sazh said sarcastically while Rosalia's grip tightened on Hope's hand. Suddenly, Rosalia groaned, raising her free hand to her head.

"Enemies…" She whispered. A second later, alarms went off.

"Points for perseverance!" Sazh said. Suddenly, there was a bright white light and everyone shielded their eyes.

"Wow." Vanille gasped when the light faded.

"A Sanctum fal'Cie up close and personal, Cocoon's own light in the sky." Sazh stated. Suddenly, the ship lurched. "Here we go again." Sazh grunted as Rosalia groaned.

"Fly in!" Lightning instructed, "We'll lose them in there." Sazh obeyed and it worked, shown in Rosalia's groaning slightly subsiding.

"I like this fal'Cie!" Sazh said as he flew.

"There's more of 'em." Vanille cried.

"More…coming…" Rosalia whispered. Suddenly, the ship hit the side of the fal'Cie and it lurched. "Hold on!" Rosalia cried as she snapped back to reality when the ship began to fall.

* * *

><p><em>That pain…I still feel it sometimes. So many enemies all coming at once…it's enough to make me want to kneel over and die. I had never sensed so much in a second but it suddenly hit like…like BAM! I never saw any of it coming…nor what was going to come next.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, and here's the next chapter! I was excited so I updated and managed to get around a 10,000 word chapter out, one of the longest things I have ever written! Woo hoo! Oh, and I forgot to mention that Rosalia's theme song is Firework by Katy Perry so if you want an insight on her, check that out. Anyways, thanks to Guest for reviewing and giving me the idea to change Rosalia's brand and invent the Mage's brand. It's a major symbol in who Rosalia actually is. Also, thanks to all 90 readers, almost at 100! Please review to let me know what you think! Later!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Seperation, Eidolons and Truth

_Rosalia opened her eyes, groaning silently. She was extremely confused to find herself surrounded by darkness with not a single soul in sight._

"_Oh, you've made it here." A voice said. Rosalia jumped almost ten feet in the air as she turned to see a girl behind her. The girl had light pink hair in a side pony tail and bright blue eyes. She wore a white sleeveless dress shirt, a red plaid-pleated skirt lined with black lace, a semi-transparent pink sweeper, black thigh-high stocking with a white diamond shape on the top of the left stocking, ivory ankle boots, a bandage on her left bicep, a black arm band on her right bicep, cat-shaped earrings and an engagement pendent. Rosalia recognized the 18 year old girl instantly and gasped in shock._

"_Serah…" She whispered, "How is this even possible? You turned to crystal!"_

"_Yes, but you're the Mage and you touched my crystal." Serah explained, "By doing that, you connected our souls."_

"_In English, please." Rosalia stated bluntly, not understanding._

"_That white light that you saw after you touched my crystal; that was the connection of our souls being made." Serah explained, "Now, whenever you go to sleep, as long as I'm in crystal stasis, you and I will meet."_

"_Okay…but how did you know I was the Mage?" Rosalia asked, not understanding that part._

"_When we connected, everything there is to know about you was suddenly…given to me." Serah explained, "I'm not sure how, but I think Etro might have done something."_

"_Well, of course she did." Rosalia said, "While Pulse has Pulse l'Cie and Lindzei has Cocoon l'Cie, Etro only has the Mage and that's only me. Anything that involves magic and me links directly to Etro herself." As she spoke, the blonde reached down and touched the brand of the Mage on her wrist, feeling Etro's symbol at her fingertips._

"_It'll be okay." Serah assured, walking up to the girl. Placing a hand on her shoulder, the pinkette smiled, "You don't have to be afraid, Rosa. Everything will be alright."_

"_How do you know?" Rosalia asked as she met the older girl's eyes, wanting some kind of guidance._

"_Because I believe in you." Serah smiled softly as everything faded to white._

* * *

><p><em>Talking with Serah…I'm not sure why, but it gave me strength to go on, to believe in myself. Now that I think about it, I owe Serah a lot in my life. She's saved me a lot of times ever since we met and even after having her own crazy adventure, she still looks at me as her little sister, someone she can help when they need it or give them a shoulder to cry on. Even if she didn't come on my first journey, Serah Farron will always be considered my older sister.<em>

* * *

><p>"You've got to wake up!" Rosalia awoke to hear Vanille screaming as she was shaking the girl and Hope as well.<p>

"Vanille…? What…" Rosalia whispered as she sat up off of Hope. Vanille pointed in front of them, crying,

"Look!" Rosalia looked up to see Lightning facing some Pantherons by herself. Vanille got to her feet and ran to help the soldier.

"Hey! Slow down!" Sazh cried before he followed the older girl. Rosalia moved to follow but she fell to the ground with an 'oomph'.

"Rosa!" Hope said worriedly as he moved to support the weak girl.

"I…I'm okay." She whispered, still trying to get up and help her friends. Hope shook his head.

"No, you need rest." He then cast Cure on her over and over. Rosalia sighed in relief as the magic washed over her, giving her strength back to her. Once Hope cast the last spell, the girl laid a hand on his chest and whispered,

"Thank you." Hope nodded, knowing when Rosalia thanked someone, she meant it as one of the most important things in the world. Her father _had _taught her to make every moment count, after all. The two were brought back to reality as Vanille cried,

"Glad that's over." The two teens got up and walked over to watch the older girl and the man sit down, tired.

"Man, I'm beat." Sazh huffed as he sat. Lightning, however, didn't stop and kept on walking. "What, no break?" Sazh asked. Lightning paused for a second and said,

"They're tracking us."

"I know that. I know that, but we aren't soldiers!" Sazh cried, "We don't have your kind of stamina."

"You've got enough to complain." Lightning retorted, looking back slightly, before she kept on walking.

"Oh, that's-!" Sazh cried. However, he didn't know what to say, so instead he just cried, "Forget it!" Rosalia looked at Hope and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm with you, no matter what." She whispered. Hope nodded before he took a deep breath and walked up to the older girl and man, Rosalia beside him.

"I think, um…" Hope tried to say, playing with his fingers.

"I'd stick with her if I were you two." Sazh said, throwing his hand in the air.

"We'll meet up again, don't worry." Rosalia smiled. Hope nodded in agreement with her before he added,

"Later, then." The two teenagers then ran off, Hope leading the way since he was faster. They followed Lightning's path when they came to a huge, strange roadblock.

"Now how do we get over this?" Rosalia asked, her head cocked to the side slightly. Hope said nothing and started to climb it. Shrugging, the girl followed him with ease, having good agility blessed to her by Etro as did the rest of the Mages of generations past. "Careful!" Rosalia cried as they reached the top and Hope almost fell.

"I got it." Hope said before he jumped. Once he was on the ground, he turned around, ready to steady Rosalia's fall. The girl smiled softly at him before she jumped, her hands landing on his arms and allowing him to steady her. They locked gazes and froze for a second.

"Thank you." Rosalia smiled softly. Hope nodded, lost for words, before the two started running again, the boy leading the way.

* * *

><p>When the teenagers finally caught up to the soldier, she stopped and asked,<p>

"Just you two?"

"For now, I guess." Hope answered.

"Yep." Rosalia chirped in agreement, acting as if she was back home with her father, no problems at all and no fear of her fate eating at her heart constantly.

"Should we wait?" Hope asked, secretly glad Rosalia was back to her old self.

"They'll catch up. Eventually." Lightning stated as she turned back around and continued walking. The two followed silently. As they walked, Hope asked,

"All the junk around here came from Pulse, didn't it?"

"Yep." Rosalia answered, trying to ignore the tingling of sensing where each foreign piece came from. _I _really _wish Mom taught me how to shut that off. _She thought, irritated.

"How did you know that?" Hope asked.

"….I recognize the designs from a book my mother had." Rosalia answered finally. It was partially true, after all. Elena Propheta _had_, in fact, owned a book all about _Gran _Pulse. When she asked her father about it, Jacob had explained that, on her mother's side, Rosalia's family used to live on Gran Pulse until one of her ancestors, obviously the Mage of the time, went to Cocoon and the Propheta line had been there ever since. Hope nodded, having seen the book once.

"Your mother had a book on Pulse?" Lightning asked, doubting.

"Yes. My ancestors used to live there and I guess my mother wanted to learn more about where she came from." Rosalia explained. Lightning nodded slightly, accepting the answer. The party walked in silence until they came to a group of Pantherons with a Thexteron. The three were silent as they drew their weapons. Hope cast Blizzard and Fire, one after the other, as Rosalia and Lightning attacked, Lightning using Blitz first while Rosalia simply slashed with Angel Wing and Demon Wing. Hope cast Blizzard again, taking a Pantheron out. Rosalia slashed repeatedly at the second Pantheron before she planted Demon Wing in the ground and used it to swing over top it, effectively hitting the Pantheron in the face and destroying it. Hope cast Blizzard repeatedly at the Thexteron as Lightning and Rosalia attacked. However, the beast moved to attack Hope and Rosalia jumped in to take the hit for him while slashing at the beast. Hope cast Cure on the girl as Lightning cast Ruin and slashed at the Thexteron. Rosalia struck next and the Thexteron was history. The girl breathed a sigh of relief as they continued walking. When they came to a ledge, the party was forced to jump but luckily made it. As they reached the platform, Hope said,

"This stuff is what was left over from the scrap the fal'Cie took from Pulse to repair Cocoon." Rosalia nodded in agreement, having read that in her mother's book. The girl was shocked, however, when they came across a robot, specifically, a Pulsework Soldier. She also knew how hard it would be to beat, sensing the resistance it had to attacks. However, the girl took out her swords anyway, ready to fight. Hope and Lightning cast Blizzard and Ruin before the soldier attacked the robot with Rosalia by her side.

"It's resistant to most attacks, we need to focus on magic." Rosalia stated.

"Then why don't you use it?" Hope asked as he cast Fire.

"I _can't_!" Rosalia cried as she threw Angel Wing, distracting the robot.

"How did you know it was resistant to attacks?" Lightning asked as she cast Ruin. Rosalia froze slightly.

"…..I can't tell you." She answered as she slashed at the robot, keeping it busy, before she jumped back to stand beside her fellow l'Cie. Neither spoke again for the rest of the battle, nor when they continued walking. Soon, they came to a wall of some sort.

"Dead end. Guess we have to go back." Hope stated. However, Lightning walked closer to the wall. "I don't see any way over that." The boy said. As the soldier stopped, the teens were breathing heavily, Hope more so than Rosalia. Seeing a rock, the boy sat down on it to rest as Rosalia placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can we get through this way, you think?" Hope asked. Lightning didn't answer and again the boy spoke. "You…know where you're going, right?" He asked.

"I've been here on missions before." Lightning explained.

"Missions? Nothing to do with the Purge, right?" Rosalia asked, wondering if she had failed her job as the Mage even more than she already has.

"The Purge is PSICOM's baby." Lightning said, turning to face the youngest members of their party. "Our military is split into two arms." As she spoke, Lightning climbed up the wall. "The Public Security and Intelligence Command known as PSICOM…"

"And the Guardian Corps." Rosalia finished. At Lightning's slightly surprised gaze, she explained, "My father…he used to be a member of the Guardian Corps back home before he met my mother…I hope they're both together happy now…" Hope took the girl's hand and squeezed it, knowing her parents' deaths would remain a strong wound even if she didn't show it. The girl had never let her mother's death go and it had only fueled her insecurities and fear over the years. Lightning nodded before continuing,

"I was Guardian Corps, Bodhum Security Regiment."

"Wait, but I don't get it." Hope said, "If you're not PSICOM, then why did you board the train?"

"For Serah." Lightning answered, "I had to rescue Serah before they transported the Vestige to Pulse, and out of my reach. My only chance to save her was to join the Purge."

"You're telling me you got on that train so you could save your sister?" Hope asked.

"That's really brave of you, Lightning. I hope I could do something like that if the time ever came." Rosalia smiled gently.

* * *

><p><em>When I said that…I wasn't even aware of what was going to happen in the far away future. I didn't know if I would come out of that journey a crystal or a Cie'th, alive or dead. All I thought of in that moment was how brave and true to her sister Lightning was. She had risked <em>everything _to save Serah. I felt as though I understood who Lightning Farron truly was in a bit more detail at that moment. When it came to Serah, Lightning seemed to be really gentle and kind…she loved her sister more than anyone else in the world, and she still does today. That, at the heart of the matter, made Lightning, well, Lightning._

* * *

><p>"That's crazy. I could never do something like that." Hope stated, looking down.<p>

"It's not a question of can or can't." Lightning argued, "There are some things in life you just do."

* * *

><p><em>It was then that I knew exactly why my parents left me. My mother loved my father and me more than her very life which is why she left instead of burdening us with hiding a l'Cie, thereby protecting us from PSICOM. My father loved me just as much and even though he knew he could die if he joined NORA, he still went ahead and did it, all for me. They will always be one of my biggest inspirations, Lightning as well.<em>

* * *

><p>"Easy for someone like you to say." Hope stated. The soldier huffed before she left the teenagers. Just as she did, said teens looked up.<p>

"Lightning!" They cried but the soldier just continued climbing and left. Hope sighed before he returned to the rock.

"She left us." He said, closing his eyes. Rosalia reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

"It'll be okay." She assured.

"How do you know?" Hope asked, looking as if all hope was lost.

"I…I don't, but I believe anyways." Rosalia smiled.

* * *

><p><em>And I did, I truly did. Serah had convinced me to keep on believing and I would, if only to help Hope get through this hard time. Because I always put others first and at that moment, he was all I really had.<em>

* * *

><p>Rosalia and Hope were still sitting, or standing in the girl's case, as Vanille and Sazh ran up to them.<p>

"We made it!" Vanille grinned as she hunched over, catching her breath.

"Where's Grumpy?" Sazh asked. Rosalia giggled at the man's nickname for the last member of their party as Hope gestured to the wall behind them. "Got left behind, huh?" Sazh asked, looking at the best friends as Hope looked down and Rosalia comforted him. The man reached out to touch the boy's shoulder but Hope suddenly stood up.

"Leave me alone!" He cried.

"Hey!" Sazh cried, offended.

"This is pointless." Hope said, "Can't keep up. Can't get home. It's over for me."

"It's _not _over." Vanille insisted, "We'll get you and Rosa home!"

"I don't have one. Now that Mom is-" Hope started. Rosalia reached out and took Hope's hand in her own.

"What about your dad?" Vanille asked. Rosalia looked down as Hope walked away from her. She remembered clearly the night of the fireworks, her last time being normal.

* * *

><p><em>Rosalia stood in between Jacob and Hope as the three of them and Nora watched the fireworks. The four of them were supposed to go on this vacation with Hope's father, Bartholomew, but he had cancelled at the last minute, something Hope didn't care about. As Nora finished making her wish, she looked at her son.<em>

"_Not making a wish, Hope?" She asked._

"_Mom…you still believe in that kind of stuff?" He asked. Nora nodded and Hope continued, "Wishing on fireworks? Really? That's for little kids." Nora grabbed her son then, crying,_

"_Who are you calling 'kid'?"_

"_You." Hope stated with a smile._

"_Oh, really? What about Rosa?" Nora asked, gesturing to the currently wishing teenager who was smiling blissfully. Hope smiled softly, knowing this vacation was one of the few times the girl was fully at peace with no fear eating at her heart, though he didn't know all of her fears._

"_Her too. What did you wish for?" Hope asked as Rosalia stopped wishing, giving him an indignant 'Hey!', and he refocused on the fireworks, relaxing in his mother's arms. Just then, Rosalia looked down, tempted to take the boy's hand before she gripped her wrist tightly, remembering her brand. Jacob put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and pulled her close. The girl refocused on the fireworks just as Hope looked down at her own hand, tempted to take it when his mother spoke._

"_That next year, your father could come with us." Nora answered. Rosalia smiled. She always did like Bartholomew, despite Hope's opinion of his father. The man had earned her respect and she would never blame him of anything. Hope pulled away from his mother, drawing Rosalia and Jacob's attention._

"_Why? It's better like this. We don't need him." He argued._

"_Hope, everyone needs a father." Rosalia said gently. The boy remained silent, glaring at the ground._

"_You can't hold a grudge against your father forever, Hope. He is the only father you'll ever have." Jacob reminded the boy._

"_Not as long as I have you." Hope argued, as Jacob had always felt closer to him than Bartholomew._

"_But I might not always be here." Jacob said. Hope said nothing and the four fell into silence._

* * *

><p>"That night, they found the fal'Cie in the Bodhum Vestige. The next day, soldiers sealed off the town and we couldn't get back to Palumpolum. They forced us onto the train with everyone else. My mom and Mr. Aduro, they were frantic. They wanted to get us home, so they tried to fight." Hope explained. Rosalia and Vanille approached the boy, Rosalia going to hold his hand tightly. This was her story too, after all. "They got tricked, by Snow. He used them! He used her!"<p>

"Hope…" Rosalia whispered as the boy released her hand when he turned to Vanille.

"Let's get you two home, okay?" Vanille smiled, "Your dad's got to be worried!"

"I know he is." Rosalia added, stepping closer to her best friend.

"Let him worry." Hope said, "Why should I care? He doesn't."

"Hope, that isn't true!" Rosalia cried, frustrated. She had sensed, from the very first _day_ she met Bartholomew Estheim that the man cared for his family more than anything else in the world. Heck, he even thought of her as family and offered to take care of her if anything bad happened to Jacob so she could always have a home to return to.

"Any father cares." Sazh added.

"Sazh?" Vanille asked as the girls looked at him. Rosalia knew instantly that Sazh had a child of his own just from how he talked.

"It's nothing, forget it." Sazh said, turning away. Rosalia groaned,

"What is it with people hiding everything?!" No one answered the girl. They all knew she was right, after all. Sazh walked up to a machine as the girls went up to Hope.

"Come with us, okay?" Vanille said.

"We're going to get home, Hope." Rosalia added as they led Hope to Sazh. As the machine near him activated, the party watched as it dragged a piece of junk towards it.

"We've got time." Sazh said, "We'll get you two back home. Your dad will be happy to see you." Hope said nothing causing Rosalia to march up to him and poke him in the nose saying,

"Boop!" Hope, Sazh and Vanille blinked in surprise. Sazh and Vanille mostly because they never expected Rosalia to do that. Hope, on the other hand, was surprised for a different reason. Rosalia hadn't done that in a year and never around people, it was always in private. While the gesture brought him some comfort, he had to ask,

"Rosa, why'd you do that?" The blonde girl simply smirked as she walked ahead, looking back to call,

"Come on! Every step from here on out is a step closer to home!" The blonde started climbing the junk, taking the lead for a little while.

* * *

><p><em>I knew Hope wasn't looking forward to seeing his father again, he never did. The two had a strained relationship for a long time but I was close with both of them and believed they could be reconciled. Bartholomew really cared for Hope, even if he didn't show it often. And it would be Snow and Bartholomew that would truly bring Hope back to me.<em>

* * *

><p>The group kept walking in almost complete silence, fighting monsters and robots when necessary.<p>

"Isn't that a-?" Vanille asked as they found a wrecked ship.

"A warship from Pulse." Sazh explained.

"You mean, they made it this far?" Vanille asked.

"Of course not." Sazh said, shaking his head. "Not during the war, not since. They might have tried. But none of their forces made it into Cocoon. They only damaged the outer rim. Then the Sanctum's fal'Cie pushed them back. What, did you sleep through History?"

"More or less." Vanille admitted, giggling.

"Well, they must have known of a way to get into Cocoon. I mean, my ancestors originally lived on Pulse and ended up here at some point." Rosalia said. As she said that, she noticed a spark of recognition in Vanille's green eyes. _Why does my ancestors coming to Cocoon mean anything to her? _Rosalia wondered.

"So, what's a ship from Pulse doing here?" Vanille asked, "Was it how Rosa's ancestors came?"

"I don't think so. Once the war was over, people couldn't live near the rim anymore." Hope explained, "In places like the Hanging Edge. So the fal'Cie, they gathered up scrap from Pulse, and used it for rebuilding here. This is what was left: a bunch of garbage."

"How sad…" Rosalia whispered, playing with her beads.

"Who'da thunk? A Pulse fal'Cie and who-knows-what mixed in with all the trash?" Sazh said.

"Who'da thunk…" Vanille agreed almost sadly.

"Vanille? Are you okay?" Rosalia asked her friend as she put a hand on the girl's arm.

"Oh? Yep, I'm great." Vanille smiled, "Come on, let's keep going!" With that, the older girl ran slightly ahead. The three followed her and continued on, occasionally talking, fighting and scouting ahead. Sazh even expressed his worry for Snow, something they all shared. They had left the blonde back at Lake Bresha all by himself with no way to contact him, excluding Rosalia's powers she refused to use for even a second. Soon, the party reached a kind of platform and were greeted with Lightning.

"Hey, welcome to the party!" Sazh greeted.

"I'm glad you're okay." Rosalia added, smiling at the soldier. She had been worried that Lightning would fall and she would have failed her job again even though she knew the soldier could take care of herself.

"You miss us?" Vanille asked in greeting.

"Humph." Lightning said as she turned and continued walking.

"Would it kill her to smile?" Sazh asked.

"Maybe…she's hurting inside and nothing feels good enough to smile about." Rosalia suggested softly, knowing whenever she thought of her fate she felt the same exact way.

"Time to move." Lightning stated as she led the way.

"Okay!" Vanille smiled.

"We're right behind you." Rosalia added, grabbing Hope's wrist to keep him with her.

"I'll do what I can." Vanille said as she ran. The party ended up running into a couple Incubus, which Rosalia found very annoying since the dang birds danced to avoid attack. Luckily, the party managed to defeat the birds by working together. As they crossed a stairway Sazh had activated via a machine, Lightning commented,

"Doing good." Rosalia knew that was the biggest compliment the soldier would give them for a while. The party continued on, running into several more Incubus along with Pulsework Soldiers before they approached a clearing with a machine in the center. "What do you suppose that is?" Lightning asked.

"Dreadnought." Rosalia whispered.

"How did you know?" Vanille asked, her head cocked to the side.

"I….can't tell you." Rosalia answered as Lightning and Sazh walked up to the machine. As it came to life, Sazh cried,

"What is that?"

_Didn't I _just _answer that? _Rosalia thought.

"Pulse armament." Lightning answered as she took out her gunblade. The machine attacked, throwing boxes to the sides, one of which hit Rosalia, knocking her out of the battle. Quickly, Hope ran up to his friend to help and protect her. The girl drifted in and out of consciousness until she gave in, her eyes closing.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you afraid of?" This time, Rosalia wasn't surprised to see Serah talking to her. Crossing her arms, she said,<em>

"_Depends on what you're talking about."_

"_Your fears. What are you afraid of?" Serah repeated._

"…_.A lot." Rosalia admitted, "I'm afraid of darkness, of failing as the Mage…and of magic itself."_

"_Why magic? I mean, you're the Mage. Magic's in your blood, isn't it?" Serah asked._

"_You've obviously done your homework." Rosalia smiled. These days, most people didn't even know that the line of the Mage still continued, others didn't even know anything about the Mage. "I'm afraid of magic because it's part of what took my mother away from me. Being both the Mage and a l'Cie, she was an extreme danger to having around my father and myself. She thought if she stayed, PSICOM would come and kill us for protecting her. Magic from both Etro and Pulse was running through her veins just as it does for me now…it's a dangerous combination because if I use magic, I could hold my own against a lot of enemies. And on top of it all, if PSICOM and the Sanctum discovered that the line of the Mage continued and it was me, they'd force me to work with them to practically kill the people, which goes against everything I believe in." The girl closed her eyes, glad to get that off her chest. "What about you, Serah? I mean, what's your story?"_

"_Well, my parents died when I was young so it's been just me and Lightning for years." Serah explained, "She took care of me when no one else would. Then, I met Snow and thought everything would be perfect. But…then my brand appeared and I tried to break up with Snow."_

"_It didn't work?" Rosalia asked, smirking. Serah laughed as she shook her head._

"_Snow was stubborn and convinced me not to break up with him." She said, "He ended up proposing to me the night of the fireworks, right before Lightning's birthday. I never thought I could be so happy but…then the Purge happened and…you know the rest." Rosalia nodded and hugged the older girl, who was only slightly taller than her._

"_I'm so sorry." She whispered._

"_It's okay." Serah smiled, hugging the girl back. "I know I'll wake up someday. And now it's time for you to wake up too." Just then, everything faded to light._

* * *

><p>"Rosa!" Hope yelled as the girl came to. "Are you alright?"<p>

"Yeah." Rosalia groaned in response as she took the Phoenix Down offered by Vanille. She quickly drank it before allowing the two to help her follow the party, Lightning leading the way with Sazh behind her, looking back often to check on the kids.

"You alright there, Rosa?" Sazh called back.

"I'm as good as I can be." The girl grunted as she drank a potion for extra measure. The party was walking down a long thin hallway where no robots or monsters could come in.

"This looks like easy going!" Vanille smiled.

"Perfect place to recharge." Rosalia agreed as neither Vanille nor Hope left her side. Not even when Lightning went to scout ahead would they leave her. Not that the girl complained. Vanille was already feeling like a sister to Rosalia and Hope, well, he was her best friend and crush. She knew she could count on them for anything and this confirmed it. The party ended up reaching a pile of junk with no trouble. Rosalia stood with Vanille and Hope, away from the two adults. However, they made their way towards the two as they heard Sazh exclaim,

"Eden?" Just as they reached the party, Lightning was saying,

"Pulse and Sanctum fal'Cie? They're all the same. And we're all the same to them: expendable." Rosalia took both Vanille and Hope's hands at that, trying to assure herself. "I'm not dying a fal'Cie slave."

"So? What are you gonna do?" Sazh asked.

"Destroy it." Lightning stated.

"By yourself? What, are you crazy?" Sazh cried, "Say you pull it off…What's that get you? Satisfaction? Something happens to Eden, it's lights out Cocoon! You _want _that. You're a Pulse l'Cie now, so you just want to snuff out Cocoon!"

"No!" Vanille cried, "What about Serah? She said to save Cocoon!"

"It might even be our Focus to make sure Cocoon stays-" Rosalia started but Lightning cut her off.

"Our Focus doesn't matter." She said, "I don't take orders from fal'Cie. How I live is up to me."

"Don't you mean how you die?" Sazh asked.

"Think like that, and it's already over." Lightning stated, "Better to pick up your path and keep moving. Don't worry. I'm after the Sanctum. I'm not out to destroy the world. If it did come to that, wonder if out 'hero' would try to stop me?"

"You want to fight Snow now? Just like that, and you're enemies?" Sazh asked.

"Next time we meet, we might be too." Lightning said before she walked off.

* * *

><p><em>In that moment, fear was truly gripping all of us tightly. Even Lightning was feeling it but none of us understood that she was reaching out, asking for help. She was too guarded in that moment. But I still trusted her, I still knew she was a good person and would do the right thing in the end.<em>

* * *

><p>"Snow deserves it!" Hope suddenly cried, breaking the silence between the four. He then ran after Lightning, Rosalia on his tail, crying out his name.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hope…he was like Lightning. He was truly terrified but instead of building a wall around himself, he used it to fuel his anger towards Snow over our parents' deaths. He was very vulnerable and I knew if I didn't stay with him, something bad was definitely going to happen. I always would know Hope better than possibly even he knows himself and I knew then that I had to try and stop him from making a mistake.<em>

* * *

><p>"Wait for us!" Hope cried as he and Rosalia caught up with Lightning. When Lightning turned to the heavily breathing teens, Hope stated, "I'm going with you."<p>

"Me too, I can't leave him alone." Rosalia added.

"I can't babysit you two anymore." Lightning said.

"We can fight. I'm not afraid." Hope insisted.

"Neither am I." Rosalia added as she held her head up high. Just then, PSICOM soldiers ran out.

"Great, a PSICOM hit squad." Lightning said sarcastically. One of the soldiers pushed a button on a remote, blocking the path back to Vanille and Sazh and starting a fire. Rosalia bit her lip, hard. She couldn't let the fire spread but that meant using magic.

_But…if that fire spreads, there could be even bigger trouble. _She thought before she made a decision. "You guys handle this, I'll take care of the fire."

"You're using magic?" Hope asked, surprised.

"It's not for battle and I can't let that fire spread. This is _necessary_." Rosalia stated before she ran towards the fire. The girl took out Angel Wing and knelt on the ground, her sword in the ground with her hands tightly on the hilt. Taking a deep breath, the girl cast Water and watched as it spread over the ground then up the fallen junk, soaking into it and stopping the flames. Once she got the fire out, she ran back up to join Lightning and Hope only to see they finished the battle.

"Not bad." Lightning commented.

"Really? Thanks." Hope smiled as he straightened up.

"Not bad on the flames either." Lightning commented again.

"Thank you." Rosalia nodded with a smile, "But I'm never using magic again."

"Why?" Lightning and Hope asked in unison.

"I just can't." Rosalia stated, refusing to elaborate.

"There will be more soldiers. We should keep moving." Hope changed the subject, earning him a grateful smile from Rosalia. "Lightning? Are you worried about the others? I'm sure they got away okay."

"They did and they're on the move." Rosalia added before she covered her mouth with her hand. _I have _got _to stop sensing things!_

"So can you two, if you leave now." Lightning stated, "With me, it'll be fight after fight. I don't know how it'll end. It's anybody's guess."

"I know that. But-I need to be stronger." Hope said.

"And…I need to learn to be brave." Rosalia added, looking down as her fears and insecurities showed through her body language.

"Lightning?" The two asked in unison as the soldier remained silent.

"Call me Light." She corrected.

"What's the plan from here?" Hope asked as Rosalia smiled gently. Lightning was beginning to trust them more.

"Through the Gapra Whitewood to Palumpolum. We'll find transport to Eden." Lightning answered.

"We live in Palumpolum." Rosalia smiled, "We can show you all the shortcuts, right Hope?"

"Yeah." Hope nodded in agreement.

"No side trips." Lightning warned.

"No need. I don't think l'Cie are welcome at home." Hope said as they started to walk. Rosalia crossed her arms and stared directly at her best friend.

"Have you forgotten that my mother was a l'Cie before she left?" She asked.

"No, I didn't." Hope shook his head. "It's just…your dad was possibly the only person back home who could've accepted l'Cie and now he's…"

"Gone." Rosalia finished, her voice becoming sadder. Hope squeezed her shoulder in comfort, earning a small smile from the girl. As they continued walking, Hope called up to Lightning,

"You spot something?"

"Not yet." The soldier answered as she continued walking.

"Need to get something off your chest?" The teenagers asked in unison, concern evident in their voices. Lightning didn't respond.

"I'm gonna go look ahead." Hope said before he ran ahead of the two girls. All he found, however, were a bunch of PSICOM Trackers and Guardian Corps Gunners. They even found a couple Uhians. Each group they came across went down easily, though not once did Rosalia use magic. Putting out the fire was necessary. Using magic in a battle wasn't at the moment. And the girl was determined to keep it that way.

"Any trace of the l'Cie?" A Tracker asked as the party hid from view.

"Nothing. No sign it's been activated." Another Tracker answered, standing near a Dreadnought.

"Who's there?" The first Tracker cried as he saw the party. Calmly, the trio took out their weapons and prepared for battle. Rosalia slashed at one of the Trackers as Lightning used Blitz followed by an attack and Hope cast Blizzard. The girl saw as one of the Trackers went to attack Hope and slid in front of the boy at the last second, taking the hit. Once he jumped back, the Tracker was slashed at by Lightning as Hope cast Blizzard again. Lightning took out the first Tracker and Rosalia slid in front of her, slashing at the Tracker that had tried to attack Lightning. Hope cast Blizzard and Lightning attacked him twice. Hope finished him with a Fire spell and the three put their respective weapons away.

"What was PSICOM doing here?" Hope asked as he and Rosalia approached the Dreadnought curiously.

"Probably thought we'd try and use a Pulse machine to escape." Lightning hypothesized.

"Maybe we should try it." Hope suggested as he walked closer to the machine. Rosalia backed up to get out of the way, even though she knew Hope was really good with machines. "What does this do?" The boy asked.

"Hey, you're gonna hurt yourself! Don't touch that!" Lightning cried.

"C'mon Light. If we couldn't use it, why would PSICOM even be checking it?" Rosalia smiled, "Besides, Hope's great with machines, just trust us." As she spoke, the girl jumped down to stand beside Lightning.

"What if it works?" Hope asked.

"Leave it!" Lightning cried, growing irritated as the boy didn't listen. Just then, Hope cried out as he tried to learn how to control the Dreadnought. "I told you to leave it." Lightning quipped. Rosalia grimaced slightly.

"Okay, so he isn't exactly the _best _with machines." She muttered.

"Stop! Stop already!" Hope cried as he attempted to control the machine. He managed to get the machine to stop at least. As he gasped for air, he said, "I think I got it. Light! Rosa! I think I can work this!" Lightning didn't say anything, instead approaching their one barrier. Seeing Hope prepare to strike it, Rosalia ran forward and grabbed Lightning's arm, pulling her out of the way just as Hope created a bridge.

"Good reflexes." Lightning complimented the girl.

"My dad basically trained me in everything I know about fighting." Rosalia explained, "I guess you could say I'm a different sort of, unofficial, member of the Guardian Corps." The soldier nodded as the two girls followed Hope in the Dreadnought. He was actually doing great until he came to an edge and fell. "Hope!" Rosalia cried as the boy cried out. She and Lightning reached the edge to see Hope on the ground.

"Nice landing." Lightning quipped before she led the way down, Rosalia behind her. Once the two reached Hope, the boy stood up. "Let's get moving."

"Just need a minute. Still a bit winded." Hope said. As he finished speaking, Rosalia hugged Hope tightly before she pulled away and punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow!" Hope cried.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Rosalia scolded. Just then, Lightning spoke.

"You two are too soft." She said before she started walking again.

"Wait up!" Hope and Rosalia cried as they began to follow her. As they walked, Hope stated,

"Hope we find another one of those things."

"If we do, you better not fall again." Rosalia stated. Hope rolled his eyes at the girl and remained silent. They were used to the other acting like that, after all, so this kind of conversation was natural for them. When they came to a fork in the road, after an encounter with some unlucky Guardian Corps Gunners, Rosalia asked, "The road splits. Which way should we go?"

"This way." Lightning answered as she led the two teenagers down a path that led to a group of Guardian Corps Gunners. They went down easily, however, so Rosalia wasn't worried. As they continued walking, Hope asked,

"I guess we head to the Whitewood, huh?" Lightning nodded in silent confirmation. Soon, the party reached a bridge and Rosalia and Hope, both exhausted, were lagging behind. Hope ended up falling on the bridge. Rosalia silently bent down to stay by her best friend's side when Lightning said,

"This isn't working. I mean, you're liabilities. You'll just slow me down."

"What?" The two cried as they stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't protect you when-" Suddenly, Lightning cried out in pain, grabbing her chest.

"You can't leave us here!" Rosalia cried.

"You've got to take us with you!" Hope added.

"Enough!" Lightning cried, "The whole world is against us!" The soldier knelt on the ground in pain. "I can barely keep myself alive. Let alone some helpless kids! I don't have time to baby you. You want to get tough and brave? Do it on your own!" Suddenly, a light pink rose symbol was glowing under Lightning. Quickly, the soldier got out of the way as the teenagers shielded their eyes. When the light faded, Rosalia sensed the creature in front of them was an Eidolon, Odin specifically. "This cannot be happening." Lightning said as she stood. Odin moved to attack the teens, who fell to the ground in fear. "Look out!" Lightning cried, running forward and barely managing to keep Odin's blade away from them. She pushed him back, giving the teenagers time to stand up and get their weapons out. Right as the battle began, Hope cast Protect with Lightning casting Ruin before the two swordswomen ran forward and attacked. When the two jumped back, Odin cast Thundara, hitting Hope and Rosalia. Lightning cast Cure when Odin suddenly shot forward, slicing at Rosalia and Hope, knocking them down. Rosalia groaned as she gulped down a potion quickly and Hope cast Cure. Lightning tried to attack Odin but nothing got past.

"He's got a shield up!" Rosalia cried as she waited for an opportune moment to attack. Understanding, Lightning and Hope both cast Cure repeatedly, making sure all three of them had no injuries. When Odin dropped the shield, he cast Thundara again, aiming directly at the teenagers. "Okay, why does he keep attacking us?!" Rosalia growled as she quickly ran forward and slashed at Odin a few times before jumping back out of his reach. Hope and Lightning didn't respond as Lightning attacked and Hope cast Blizzard and Frost…when Odin slashed at the teens. Lightning cast Sparkstrike and Aquastrike consecutively before she cast Cure on both teens and Hope returned the favor by casting a Cure of his own. Rosalia did her part by throwing the soldier a Phoenix Down. Hope cast Fire and Blizzard as Rosalia attacked and Lightning again cast Sparkstrike and Aquastrike. Just as they finished, Odin cast Thundara, hitting the teenagers once again. Odin seemed intent on targeting the teenagers as Lightning kept having to cast Cure on them.

"Rosa, do something!" Lightning shouted.

"I can't use magic!" Rosalia cried as she jumped up and began to spin in a circle, Angel Wing and Demon Wing stretched out. Her frustration must have fueled her magic slightly because as she attacked Odin in the air, Angel Wing glowed white and Demon Wing glowed black. The attack was more powerful than her usual attacks as evidenced by the fact that she actually made a bigger dent in Odin's health. The blonde girl blinked before she tried to dodge an attack from Odin that managed to hit all three of them. Lightning and Hope instantly cast Cure in unison before Hope cast Blizzard and Fire and Lightning cast Sparkstrike and Aquastrike. Rosalia threw Demon Wing at Odin at the same instant before she struck him with Angel Wing as she retrieved the black sword. Finally, Odin's sword was lodged into the ground as the Eidolon was lifted into the air. Rosalia gasped as he became a horse and neighed before he galloped down to the ground and allowed Lightning to hop on while holding his sword. Odin vanished after that and Lightning's brand glowed pink before she fell to the ground again.

"Lightning!" Hope and Rosalia cried as they knelt in front of the soldier. Hope suddenly gasped and compared Lightning's brand to his and Rosalia's.

"Your brand looks different. Was that an Eidolon? Like l'Cie can summon?" Hope asked.

"Yes." Rosalia answered with a nod. "Specifically, that was Odin." Lightning shook her head.

"Magic and mumbo-jumbo. I must've hit my head on that Purge train." She scoffed. The three stood up then.

"Um…Are we really in your way?" Hope asked as Rosalia placed a hand on his shoulder. Lightning put her gunblade away silently and began to walk away. "I'll do better! I'll try harder, I'll-"

"Hope." Lightning cut him off. There was a pause before Lightning looked back and said, "We'll toughen you two up." Hope and Rosalia looked at the soldier in shock as she walked a little bit and added, "I'm sorry about before." The teens smiled and began to follow her. As they crossed the bridge, Hope asked,

"Rosa, will you _finally _tell us why you won't use magic?"

"I can't." Rosalia refused, shaking her head.

"Why can't you? You've been saying that ever since you became a full l'Cie. Just tell me!" Hope cried. Rosalia had always told him everything and the fact that she didn't trust him enough to confess what he thought was something so simple bothered him a lot.

"I just can't tell you!" Rosalia cried, snapping.

"Why not?" Lightning asked calmly, her arms crossed.

"Because this is my burden to bear! My stupid, unescapable burden! No matter what happens, I can _never _use magic because I would fail!" Rosalia cried.

"How would you know if you don't try?" Lightning asked.

"Because the same thing happened to my mother! Magic ruined my life and I refuse to ever use it! I don't care if it's my fate, I don't care if I can't avoid it, I'm going to do whatever it takes to avoid using it for as long as I possibly can!" The girl cried as tears started to form in her eyes. She was facing the other two, yelling at them. Suddenly, the girl's right wrist, her l'Cie brand specifically, glowed a bright silver. The girl cried out as she gripped her wrist tightly, falling to her knees. She heard Hope and Lightning call her name but she wasn't focusing on that as a silver crescent moon shape appeared beneath her feet similar to the pink rose that had appeared below Lightning's a little while ago. The spheres suddenly shot into the sky and all three watched as an Eidolon flew down. Rosalia instantly knew that this one was Valefor and what this all meant.

* * *

><p><em>When I saw Valefor fly out of the sky, I knew right away that I wasn't going to escape that adventure without using magic and revealing myself as the Mage. But I was actually okay with that because I knew it would be because <em>I _made the decision and not some predetermined one I had known about. I also knew that it would be because I was protecting my friends and that was better than working for PSICOM any day._

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Rosalia cried as Valefor swooped down, forcing Lightning and Hope to drop down to the ground.<p>

"What is that?" Hope cried.

"Valefor, she's my Eidolon." Rosalia explained.

"How did you-" Hope started but Rosalia cut him off,

"I can sense it, okay!" Just then, Valefor fired a super charged beam that exploded underneath all three of them, knocking them off their feet. Quickly, Lightning cast Sparkstrike and Aquastrike as Hope cast Fire and Blizzard. Valefor simply beat her wings repeatedly, stopping the three from attacking. When the strong wind stopped, Rosalia ran forward and slashed at Valefor with barely any effect. Before Hope or Lightning could help, however, Valefor used her attack Sonic Wings, sending a shock wave at the three, dealing a lot of damage and causing Delay. Slowly, and against their will, Hope and Lightning cast Cure repeatedly. Finally, Rosalia threw her head back and cried, "That's enough!" She threw her hands out to the sides, light pushing Lightning and Hope away from the battle.

"Rosa!" The two cried in unison. However, the girl didn't respond. Instead, she began to float in the air and light began to wrap around her, starting at her feet and slowly wrapping around her like a cocoon of light as she looked up. When the light completely enveloped her, Rosalia gasped. Above her she saw every Mage there ever was, from Propheta all the way to her mother, Elena. One in particular stood out to Rosalia. That one was a young woman with red hair, streaked with white of course, and blue green eyes. She wore a red orange halter top, a knee length orange skirt with red lining, dark brown boots, several gold bracelets on her left wrist, two bead necklaces, a black choker, a thin brown fur pelt hanging on her right hip, beads on her left hip and several beads in her hair that hung at her shoulders. The Mage beads were wrapped tightly around her forehead, like with the rest of the Mages, and her features…were eerily similar to Vanille's. Elena was smiling at her daughter. Her blonde hair and gray eyes with blue specks were identical to her daughter's. She wore a light yellow three quarter length sleeve shirt that showed her shoulders, white pants, light yellow and white boots, a silver anklet around her left ankle and a silver pendant given to her by Jacob as an anniversary present.

"You did it, Rosa. You're ready." Elena smiled as she reached out and took Rosalia's right hand in her left. White light traveled from mother to daughter as Rosalia Propheta became the full Mage. In Hope and Lightning's view, however, the light began to peel away from the girl exactly as it had wrapped around her, only it revealed her appearance to have changed. Now, Rosalia wore a white robe with red, orange and yellow embroidery along the bottom, sides and sleeves, which ended above her wrists, showing the glowing brand of the Mage on her right wrist. The hood was up, with all of her hair resting on her right shoulder and her beads were now around her forehead with the new orange beads glowing as did her streaks and her brand of the Mage.

"Rosa…?" Hope whispered as he and Lightning stared at the floating girl in shock. Rosalia's eyes, however, were completely focused on Valefor.

"I am Rosalia Propheta." She finally said, "I am the Mage of this generation. And I refuse to let you hurt innocent people. _Especially _my friends. It is my duty to protect the people of the world and protect them I shall!" As soon as she finished speaking, the Mage held her arms out to her sides. Six balls of fire, three over each shoulder, appeared and were thrown at the flying Eidolon. Valefor howled in pain before she moved to attack. However, Rosalia cast Protect and a pure white shield materialized in front of her. In the next several minutes, the Mage showed her true power, casting every spell from Fire to Thunder in the most powerful way possible. Hope and Lightning were left in complete awe of each attack she gave. Finally, the girl raised her hands above her head, brought them down in front of her face pressed together with her eyes closed, opened her eyes and threw her hands out, allowing several powerful rays of pure light to shoot out from behind her and attack Valefor. When the attack finished, Valefor flew high in the air and spun slightly before she flew down and allowed Rosalia to climb on. Once Valefor disappeared, the Mage floated down to the ground, her head bowed. Hope and Lightning slowly approached the panting girl and it was Lightning who broke the silence.

"You're the Mage." It was a statement, not a question.

"I have been my whole life." Rosalia confirmed.

"Why did you hide it?" Hope asked as he knelt down beside the girl.

"My mother…she was the Mage as well and she was taken from me by both the fal'Cie and PSICOM. I didn't want a life like that, even if my fate is unescapable." She explained.

"But, Rosa…that was incredible! You should be proud of your gift." Hope insisted. Rosalia stood up and shook her head.

"No, for me, magic won't be seen as a gift." She said, "Because I have it…I can't be anything other than the Mage. My fate was set in stone the minute I was born and I can't change it. That's why I came with you guys. So I could learn to be brave and have faith in myself."

"From what I just saw, you have a lot of faith in yourself." Lightning said. At Rosalia's confused gaze, she elaborated, "What you just did was incredible. Your spells were more powerful than any magic I've seen so far and you looked pretty confident up in the sky."

"Because I needed to protect you two." Rosalia said.

"Then fight as if you're protecting someone." Lightning said, "Besides, isn't it the Mage's job to protect the world?" Rosalia nodded. "Then I think you're covered." Rosalia smiled slightly at the two and nodded.

"Alright." She agreed as Hope helped her walk for a minute before she could support herself better.

"You really were amazing, Rosa." Hope whispered. Rosalia smiled softly,

"Thank you." She then poked him on the nose, whispering, "Boop." After that, she gently kissed the boy on the cheek before she focused on keeping up with Lightning, not noticing the pink tint to Hope's cheeks. As the three reached a clearing, a PSICOM Ranger cried,

"L'Cie!" The three prepared for battle, Lightning taking out her gunblade, Hope taking out his boomerang and Rosalia holding her swords out, though she was prepared to use magic whenever necessary.

"Got my back?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah!" Hope cried as he faced a couple Uhlan.

"Don't forget to summon Odin if necessary. I'll do the same with Valefor." Rosalia reminded as she stood on both Hope and Lightning's sides, looking from the Uhlans to the Rangers.

"Good idea." Lightning commented. She held her hand over her heart where her brand was and whispered, "Odin." Lightning's pink rose shaped crystal appeared in her hand then and she threw it in the air before she jumped up and sliced it. Instantly, Odin appeared in the resulting flash of light and he caught Lightning as she fell to the ground, spun her and threw her back in the air so she could land on her feet correctly. "Cut us a path!" Lightning cried as she and Odin prepared for battle while Hope and Rosalia got out of the way. The teenagers watched as Odin and Lightning fought, easily defeating the Rangers and leaving the Uhlan. Odin stuck his sword in the ground before he jumped up and transformed into a horse and letting Lightning on. As he transformed, Lightning said, "We do this together!" When she got on, the soldier cried, "Let's ride!" The two attacked several times before Lightning cried, "The storm is here!" Odin jumped up and Lightning leaped into the air. She spun in a circle, attacking the Uhlan hard. When she landed on the ground, she reattached the swords and gave it to Odin, saying, "Until next time." With that, Odin leapt into the sky and Hope and Rosalia rejoined the battle. Lightning attacked as Hope cast Fire and Rosalia cast a powerful Water spell that had the water wrapping around her slightly before it became almost a typhoon and washed over one of the Uhlan. Rosalia cast Protect just as both Uhlan launched forward to hit the trio. Lightning and Hope cast Cure as the Mage bent on the ground and stuck her swords in, casting Quake and causing the earth to rise up and hit the Uhlans. Hope then cast Fire and Blizzard one after the other as Rosalia cast Aero, which for her was a huge tornado, and Lightning attacked. Lightning then cast Sparkstrike and Aquastrike repeatedly as Rosalia's swords became pure light, Angel Wing, and pure darkness, Demon Wing.

"Light, watch out!" She cried before she shot forward, hitting both machines hard enough to knock them back. Seeing both of her partners were injured, Rosalia quickly cast Cure as they both attacked. Once she did that, the Mage jumped in the air, brought her hands up over her head, brought them down with her eyes closed, opened her eyes and threw her hands out, letting light attack them as she did with Valefor. She cast Blizzard, causing a huge wall of ice to encase one Uhlan before it broke. With several more key strikes and spells, the party finally managed to finish the machines, both teens panting heavily, Rosalia mostly from not being used to using so much magic at all.

"We'll stop here." Lightning said as she saw the panting teens.

"Sorry." The teens apologized in unison.

"Don't sweat it." Lightning said as the best friends sat down. "I'll look around. You two rest up." The soldier left and the two caught their breath in silence until Hope asked,

"Rosa? Why didn't you tell me you're the Mage?"

"Because…if nobody knew, I could believe I was normal, which is what I wanted." Rosalia admitted.

"Sorry, but you aren't normal." Hope said. Rosalia nudged him playfully as they relaxed. "Is that the last secret you're keeping?" Hope asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes." Rosalia said with a teasing grin.

* * *

><p><em>In that moment, it was almost as if nothing had ever happened to us. If I had closed my eyes, I would have seen Hope and me in my living room back home in Palumpolum. We would've been sitting on the couch just talking and Dad and Mrs. Estheim would have been talking in the kitchen. We hadn't had that in so long…it was refreshing, really.<em>

* * *

><p>Rosalia shifted and opened her eyes only to see she had fallen asleep on Hope's shoulder and Lightning watching them with a small smile.<p>

"Light?" She whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

"We're not leaving yet, go back to sleep." Lightning said. Rosalia shook her head as she pushed her hood down, though she left her hair on her right shoulder.

"No." She stated.

"Why not?" Lightning asked, surprised. It was obvious the Mage was tired.

"I wanted to talk to you." She explained.

"About what?" The soldier asked.

"Serah." Rosalia answered.

"Why?" Lightning asked, confused.

"Because we're a group and I feel like I should know more about you. Serah seems like a good starting point." Rosalia explained as she put her chin in the palm of her hands while her elbows rested on her knees. Lightning shook her head at the girl's childish position before she began to speak.

"Serah's my younger sister, we lost our parents when we were very young." Lightning explained, "She was all I had left in the world so I've been taking care of her ever since. Everything I've ever done in my life has been for my sister. I've provided for her so she could go to school, I got a job so we could get money and I protected her whenever she needed it. She wanted to become a teacher, you know."

"Why?" Rosalia asked, curious.

"She said it was because she liked kids and wanted to help them learn and grow." Lightning answered, "What about you? What were your parents like?" Rosalia looked down and began to play with her fingers in her lap.

"My mother…she was the Mage like I am. She met my father when he was in the Guardian Corps, he was in charge of Palumpolum security. He actually saved my mother and then she saved him right back. They became partners after that and they were married when my father retired from the Guardian Corps. He was actually childhood best friends with Hope's mother so before we were even born we were destined to be friends." Rosalia explained, "When my mother was pregnant with me, she was branded a l'Cie in her sleep like I was and when I was born, she had to leave so PSICOM wouldn't hurt my father or me for protecting her. She lasted a while before PSICOM found her, though I don't know how they killed her, since she was stronger than I am. This ribbon I wear…it was the same one my mother used to hide her l'Cie brand. This ribbon and my beads are all I have left of her. My father…he only died recently, the day of the Purge exactly." In that instant, the tears and sadness Rosalia had been holding back since Jacob fell to his death rose to the surface and she began to cry. "I-I'm…I'm sorry." She managed between her sobs.

"It's alright, it'll be a while before the wound heals." Lightning reassured, rubbing the girl's shoulder as if she was her mother. Rosalia smiled at the soldier's assurance.

"Thank you." She smiled. Lightning nodded before she asked,

"You've been holding it back since he died, didn't you?"

"Yeah…I had to be strong, for Hope." Rosalia nodded. Lightning had to admire the girl, she was stronger than she thought she was after all. After a brief silence, Lightning said,

"Go lay down and get some sleep." Rosalia nodded and went back to Hope. She laid on his shoulder and fell asleep instantly. However, her head fell to the boy's chest as his own rested on top of her's and his hand curled around her waist, holding her close. Lightning had to smile at that.

* * *

><p><em>Lightning…I feel like that moment with her was when we truly connected. If you compared our relationship than to our relationship now, you'd be surprised how far we've come. Lightning used to not imagine anyone considering her a mother but she will always be one to me. Because that's how our makeshift family fell in the end. Lightning was the mother, Sazh was the father, Vanille was my sister, Snow was my uncle and Hope was my…well, crush I guess would have been the proper term. But our family has extended since then, with three people coming closer and playing a huge role in our story, one being Serah herself. But that's a story for later, of course. Anyways, when I fell asleep, I met Serah again.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm proud of you." Serah smiled as Rosalia saw her. "You accepted your being the Mage." Rosalia crossed her arms.<em>

"_I'm still not confident, though." She muttered._

"_Why not?" Serah asked, cocking her head to the side slightly._

"_Because I feel as if I'm not good enough. Like I'll be the worse Mage ever no matter how hard I try. I mean, I haven't done anything for 14 years and I could've done so much! Heck, I might have even been able to stop the Purge! But I was too cowardly to do _anything_! I'm too insecure to make any difference in the world." Rosalia sighed._

"_What if, hmm? Life's full of those. The point is that you make the decision you want the first time so you have no regrets in the end." Serah smiled, "You've made your choice, now all you have to do is follow through with your objective. I believe in you, Rosa. I know you can do it!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, it's been a little while hasn't it? Well, happy February! Ironically, when I was typing this the Super bowl was on and Katy Perry was singing Firework, Rosalia's theme song. Strange, huh? And if you're a fan of RWBY then here's some information. The boop moments are inspired by Ren and Nora's interactions and the song Boop, go listen to it cause it basically fits Hope and Rosalia, except for one line but what're ya gonna do? If you like RWBY, I ask that you also send your prayers to Monty Oum, who is currently in the hospital and not doing well. If you've never heard of him, go to Youtube and watch the series Dead Fantasy, which combines Final Fantasy and Dead or Alive. He is an amazing person and I am dedicating this chapter to him, though he'll never read it. Anyways, the flashback is added onto the first chapter and to show more of Hope's relationship with Jacob. And I refer to Valefor as a female because that's what she is in Final Fantasy 10 so I'm going off that. Alright, moving on, thanks to FloraFaveXNara-Wire (Does this work for you?), Guest (Thanks for the idea, you led to the conversation at the end.), He4artBreaker101, MCRDanime, Epic Zealot Productions 2.0, ChaosDancer12 and Yume-Kamino for reviewingfavoring along with all 218 readers! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it is over 10,000 words again, and please review to let me know what you think. Oh yeah, and anyone who guesses who that Mage Rosalia was interested in, besides her mother, is will get a free spoiler of their choosing! Remember, it's the one that looks like Vanille which is a big hint in itself. Please review to let me know what you think and pray for Monty to get better, he's been such an inspiration for me and I feel I can at least do this. Later!**


	5. Chapter 5:Revenge Plots

_Once we woke up, the three of us headed off for the Gapra Whitewood. Of course, before that, Lightning was smirking at Hope and me as we woke up with my head on his chest and his hand at my waist. It was the first smile I had seen on her face and if I hadn't been so embarrassed, I would've teased her about it. But I was also distracted by something else. My powers weren't as strong as they were before. I was confused until I remembered what Mom told me a long time ago. When the Mage accepts her powers, she will be as powerful as a normal l'Cie until she confronts her biggest fear head on. Then, she receives her Semblance, the power that only _she _can have, and her powers increase, though she will still require training like a normal, well, l'Cie. So, I stopped questioning my sudden weakness and worked as hard as I usually did. I still used my swords too, if only to give myself a medium through which my powers can flow. We were pretty silent through the walk toward the Gapra Whitewood…but everything really changed there._

* * *

><p>Lightning ran into the area and looked around for a minute, making sure the cost was clear before she gestured for Hope and Rosalia to join her. The two teenagers hurried to join the soldier and stood behind her.<p>

"Can't believe we made it." Hope stated.

"You had that much doubt in us?" Rosalia teased as Lightning nodded in agreement with Hope.

"No!" Hope shook his head when he realized his best friend was laughing he pushed her lightly when they noticed the door was closing.

"That'll slow down pursuit." Lightning said.

"But aren't there troops on this side?" Hope asked. "We can't relax just yet."

"Right." Lightning agreed.

"She wasn't suggesting that, Hope." Rosalia said, pushing him slightly. "Come on, when has Light ever been that positive?"

"…I'm right here, Rosa." Lightning stated.

"I know." Rosalia chirped with a grin. _That's the first time she called me 'Rosa'._

"Hmph. Being positive really fits you." Lightning said, shaking her head.

"That's just me, trust me, it's not a Mage thing." Rosalia stated. Lightning and Hope looked at her for a minute before Lightning said,

"We press on."

* * *

><p><em>Light said being positive suited me…To this day, I don't know if she saw the insecurities I carried with me yet. I know Hope and the others didn't notice them until I revealed them and managed to conquer them. Back then, being positive was my mask to protect myself from pity or anything else they could have offered. I just…wanted to be strong and felt I had to hide my insecurities to be a good friend and daughter.<em>

* * *

><p>"I'll take point. You two watch our backs." Lightning instructed. She started to walk away when Hope spoke up.<p>

"Actually…Why don't you let me take point?" He asked.

"Can you handle it?" Lightning asked as she and Rosalia looked at the boy. Hope ran ahead of the two and stated,

"It's not a question of can or can't."

"Now you're learning." Lightning said with a small smile as Rosalia began to smile. Lightning gestured towards their path and Hope smiled before he turned around and began to walk. He stopped, however, when Lightning said, "Keep your eyes front. Rosa and I'll watch the rear."

"Yeah! You can count on us, Hope!" Rosalia agreed.

"Got it." Hope said, not turning around and continued walking. Rosalia leaned in front of Lightning and gasped.

"Are you…smiling?" She asked, her eyes comically wide.

"Yeah, so?" Lightning asked, her smile falling away.

"I knew it! You aren't heartless, you're human like Hope and I!" Rosalia grinned. Lightning stared at the girl before she shook her head with a smile and said,

"Come on, let's go." Rosalia nodded happily and began to walk backwards alongside Lightning, keeping her eyes on the back before turning back around and following Hope. "We've got your back. You call the shots now." Lightning called up to Hope. Hope nodded in acknowledgement as he continued walking ahead, following Lightning's instructions of looking forward.

"Don't go too far!" Rosalia called in warning.

"You can trust me, Rosa." Hope called back and Rosalia could hear the smile in his voice. For a moment, she could fool herself into thinking she was back home with her father, Hope, Nora and Bartholomew, with him and Hope reconciled on top of it all. Rosalia shook herself out of the daydream as they went through several battles against some kind of leech, she wasn't sure and she blocked her senses.

"Hey Rosa, how come your powers aren't as strong as they were after fighting Valefor?" Hope asked after they finished another battle.

"Because I haven't conquered my biggest fear yet." Rosalia explained, "Once I do that, I'll be able to get my powers back to the level they were at."

"Then why were they like that in the first place?" Lightning asked.

"I guess because I've been blocking mine for 14 years, which is a record according to my mom, they were all ready to explode when I started using them so I got, I think, a supercharge." Rosalia explained, "I'm not really sure how else to explain it."

"You explained it fine." Lightning assured, trying to boost the girl's confidence. Rosalia smiled slightly,

"Thanks." The trio kept walking until they reached a platform with an elevator and Hope asked,

"Have you ever been here before? On duty, I mean."

"No, I haven't. This area's covered by the Woodlands Observation Battalion." Lightning answered. "You two scared?"

"Not really. I'm ready to fight if I have to." Hope said.

"And I'm going to fight as long as it keeps the people safe. It's my job now, I guess." Rosalia added.

* * *

><p><em>I was kind of surprised how easy it was, accepting my duty as the Mage. I mean, I accepted my powers and then was perfectly okay with having so many peoples' lives in my hands. I know it was what I was born to do but it felt…more natural than I thought it would. I was ready to fight anything as long as it meant some innocent child could stay out of a war, if it came to that.<em>

* * *

><p>Lightning then silently took out a survival knife and held it out to Hope.<p>

"To keep you safe." She simply said. Gingerly, Hope took the knife from her hands. "I'll want it back. I don't have anything for you, Rosa."

"That's fine. I have this." To show her point, Rosalia held her hand up and flames instantly appeared at her fingertips. Lightning gave a small chuckle as she walked towards the elevator.

"Lightning." Hope suddenly said. "I'm glad I followed you. By myself, I would've had no chance."

"What about me? Huh?" Rosalia asked, crossing her arms.

"I'll always have you, Rosa. You never leave my side." Hope said with a light smile. Rosalia nodded in agreement before she turned to Lightning.

"I'm glad I followed you too. I never would've accepted my powers if you and Hope hadn't pushed me like that. So…thank you." Rosalia said as she fiddled with her sleeve, as she still wore the Mage cloak.

"Time to move." Lightning said after a brief silence.

"Right." The teens nodded in unison as they joined her on the elevator, which Hope swiftly activated. Once they reached the next floor, Lighting said,

"Trust Rosa and me to cover your tail and stay focused on moving forward."

"Okay." Hope nodded as he stepped off, once again leading the way. They ended up getting into several more battles along the way but nothing they couldn't handle.

"The military uses this place for bioweapons research. Lots of angry teeth and claws." Lightning explained as they walked.

"So…they use this place to perform experiments on animals?" Rosalia asked.

"Yes." Lightning nodded matter of factly.

"That's horrible! Oh, those poor animals! Can't we do something?" Rosalia cried.

"….There's nothing we can do. Focus on the mission and nothing else." Lightning instructed.

"But-" Rosalia tried to argue.

"Focus." Lightning stated. Rosalia sighed and hung her head, her blonde hair slipping to cover the right side of her face, as her hood was still up and her hair still rested on her right shoulder.

"Rosa cares a lot about animals." Hope explained, "She's never had a pet, yet she cares about almost all living creatures."

"Except Cie'th." Rosalia stated, shivering as she thought of what she considered to be monsters. Suddenly, the Alpha Behemoth ahead turned on the trio and attacked.

"We can't just rush into this thing." Hope warned as they got their bearings.

"Good to know." Rosalia stated before she cast Fire, flames spitting out of her hands and a single ball of fire launching when she held her arms out horizontally, just like in the battle against Valefor. At the same instant, Lightning did a Powerchain and Hope cast Water, Fire and Water again. Hope continued casting those spells as Lightning began to Cure the two, saying,

"I've got your back." Rosalia, on the other hand, was preparing a Thunder spell, lightning crackling at her fingers before she held her hands out towards the Alpha Behemoth and huge bolts came out of her palms, striking the beast and causing to cry out in pain. Just then, the Alpha Behemoth struck Hope as Lightning charged forward and Rosalia began to Cure Hope and Lightning while Hope himself cast Protect. Hope then cast Shell while Lightning struck again and Rosalia cast Water, two pools of water appearing in her palms before she combined them and allowed the small amount of water to be thrown out at the beast. Hope started casting Fire and Water again and Rosalia cast Blizzard, ice gathering in her palms that she quickly stuck onto the ground, causing spikes of ice to form around the beast when Lightning cried,

"Hope! Rosa!"

"Thanks!" The two teens replied as the effects of Lightning's Cure spell took kicked in. Lightning managed to cast Aquastrike and Water after that when she was struck. Hope followed with the Fire and Water as Rosalia focused on healing the two. Despite the fact that her magic was weaker, she still had the strongest Cure spell out of the three, possibly because the Mage was similar to something her mother told her other worlds had, a White Mage, who focused on healing she believed it was. They continued in that way, though when the Alpha Behemoth tried to strike the two, Rosalia released Protect, allowing two white shields to appear and keep Lightning and Hope safe.

"Let's keep this up." Hope encouraged as they packed up their weapons. Rosalia sighed as she healed herself, as well as giving herself her energy back. She was still getting used to letting the magic that flowed through her veins free, after all. As they continued walking, Hope started to look around.

"What is it?" Lightning and Rosalia asked in unison.

"We need to hide!" Hope said and he suddenly grabbed the two girls' wrists and pulled them to hide just as PSICOM troops flew by. "They don't seem like they're even looking for us. I mean, we're l'Cie and we're on the loose." Hope said as they got up, confused.

"PSICOM's keeping it all under wraps." Lightning explained.

"Meaning?" Rosalia asked.

"Meaning they don't want their failure publicized." Lightning explained, "Better to lose us than lose their pride."

"So the other soldiers don't know about us. Right?" Hope asked as he crossed his arms.

"Right. They don't know _anything _about any fugitives." Lightning said sarcastically as she started walking again.

"Huh, Light's capable of sarcasm too. Who knew?" Rosalia whispered to Hope, teasingly. Luckily, Lightning didn't hear her as they made their way to the elevator waiting for them. Soon, with a few fights in between, the trio reached a kind of gate, Rosalia suspected. Hope sat down tiredly and Rosalia squatted down, needing some rest, just not a lot.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Hope said.

"I hope they're okay." Rosalia added wishfully.

"Sazh and Vanille?" Lightning asked the two. "Who knows?"

"How optimistic." Rosalia muttered sarcastically.

"Even if they got away, they'll get caught eventually." Lightning elaborated, "Then they'll have to choose: resist or surrender."

"Surrender…" Hope said, drawing Rosalia's attention, and gaze, to him. "Do you think _he's _still alive?"

"You mean Snow?" Lightning asked as she turned to face the two teens. Rosalia kept her gaze on Hope as she sensed the sorrow, the tragedy and the anger rising in him, giving her a sense of what she knew was darkness. "He's too stubborn to die. And that's his best quality. He's arrogant and chummy from the get-go. He thinks he's everybody's pal. Never liked him much."

"Geez, never would have guessed." Rosalia muttered under her breath.

"He leads around a bunch of kids-gang called 'NORA'." Lightning continued, not hearing Rosalia. However, as she heard that, the Mage's eyes widened.

"Where'd they get the name 'Nora'?" Hope asked.

"It's a stupid acronym." Lightning explained, "Their little code. Stands for 'No Obligations, Rules or Authority'. Must be nice." Just then the gate glowed and Lightning moved to enter it as Hope and Rosalia stood up.

"It's irresponsible." Hope said before he walked through, Rosalia raising her hand to try and stop him but she said nothing. Sadly, she lowered her hand and followed Hope and Lightning.

"Is he always like this?" Lightning asked Rosalia quietly.

"It used to only be when his dad was brought up. Now, I barely get to see the Hope I know." Rosalia admitted quietly, her hands coming up to grip her arms as she crossed them.

"Well then…" Lightning said as she and Rosalia reached the elevator, alongside Hope. The trio continued walking on in silence, fighting occasionally. However, the tense atmosphere that Hope caused was still there, hanging above them like a dark rain cloud. "This is an army facility for turning wildlife into weapons." Lightning explained as they reached a new room.

"Civilians aren't allowed in here, are they?" Hope asked.

"Looks too dangerous for just anyone." Rosalia stated, her voice not containing its usual optimism but instead being a cold mask.

* * *

><p><em>Hope had hurt me and, like every time he did and I couldn't leave, I hid my insecurities and feelings with coldness. He never really figured out everything I hid when I used that mask, but he always knew if I used that voice, I was angry with him. He could just read me well enough but not completely, like he thought he could. But now, now he actually can. He just needed to learn more about me and to overcome his own obstacles in order to do so.<em>

* * *

><p>"We'll have to be sure and tell them if we see any." Lightning stated.<p>

"Then let's go." Rosalia stated as they jumped down and made their way through. They fought several of the beasts until they entered a pen and the electronic cages suddenly turned on. Hope cried out as he barely managed to escape it.

"Caged in like the animals." Lightning said when, suddenly, a Feral Behemoth jumped down and roared at them.

"Watch out!" Rosalia cried as she jumped out of the way and took out Demon Wing. She lit it on fire and threw it in order to distract the beast. As it roared at the sword after it struck it, she took out Angel Wing, spun in a circle and cast Blizzard as she struck it in the ground, causing the ice to travel through the ground before striking the Feral Behemoth. She summoned Demon Wing back to her hand and returned both of them to their sheaths, preparing for the battle. Lightning did a Powerchain as Hope cast Blizzard and Aero. The beast attacked, striking Rosalia and knocking her back slightly.

"Rosa!" Hope cried as he cast Cure before turning to the beast and casting Fire, Blizzard and Thunder with a vengeance as Lightning cast Ruin.

"I'm fine, Hope." Rosalia insisted as she cast Aero herself. A single small tornado appeared and traveled towards the beast. Once it reached it, the tornado became a giant gush of air, surprising the Feral Behemoth. Lightning struck the beast as Hope cast Libra and Rosalia cast Fire, the flames coming easily. As Hope cast Protect, Rosalia cast Cure on both of them repeatedly. Lightning took over healing next as Hope cast Water and Rosalia cast Aero. Once the two were healed, Lightning began to attack the Feral Behemoth while Hope kept casting Water and Rosalia took over Cure, occasionally casting Fire. "Look out!" Rosalia cried worriedly as the beast moved to slash at Hope. Quickly, the girl cast Protect and a barrier appeared around Hope, protecting him. Sighing in relief, the Mage cast Thunder, pushing the beast back, as Lightning cast Aquastrike and Sparkstrike. As the two kept attacking, Rosalia healed both of them, knowing they needed it. However, the Feral Behemoth managed to strike Hope only to be struck by Lightning and Rosalia. Rosalia took a deep breath as she took out Angel Wing and fueled it with Blizzard before she threw it as Lightning cast Water and Aquastrike and Hope took a potion. She threw the sword and as soon as it struck the beast, the spell activated, causing ice to spread on it. Roaring, the Feral Behemoth broke the ice and struck Rosalia as she summoned Angel Wing into her hand. Grunting, the Mage stuck to Cure for the rest of the battle while Hope and Lightning cast Water and Aquastrike. With one more strike from Lightning, the beast was gone. The Mage breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up. That was one more beast down.

"We've tripped the security alarm." Lightning explained, "The Observation Battalion will be coming."

"Oh great, guests." Rosalia stated sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"Let them come." Hope snapped. Rosalia bit her lip and shook her head.

* * *

><p><em>I was getting more worried about Hope the further we went. He wasn't acting like…well, <em>Hope_. He was losing himself in his grief, I know that. He couldn't handle his mother dying like that and he put all of the blame on Snow. Sometimes, I feel like, back then, he forgot I lost my father that same day. It was as if he had almost forgotten me and, to a certain degree, I was correct. But to another degree, I was completely wrong._

* * *

><p>The trio kept walking, with several fights along the way, until they reached a platform and both Hope and Rosalia were huffing.<p>

"Take five." Lightning instructed.

"Oh, thank Etro!" Rosalia praised as she fell to her knees. Using so much magic at once, with spending 14 years without it, really was taking a toll on her. The trio were silent for a long time, the only noise being Hope playing with the survival knife.

"What's eating you?" Rosalia asked, concerned. Hope didn't answer.

"Okay, I can tell you're hung up on something." Lightning said, "Is it the l'Cie thing?" Rosalia visibly flinched, remembering how Hope had, unintentionally, insulted her mother back at Lake Bresha. Her hand unconsciously went to her prominent black brand at the same instant. Hope remained silent still causing Lightning to turn around.

"It's Snow, isn't it?" The girls said in unison, though unintentional. Hope looked up at that before he looked away angrily. Lightning sighed silently before she stepped closer.

"What happened with him?" She asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Hope stated.

"How would you know if she wouldn't understand, Hope?!" Rosalia cried, finally fed up with Hope's behavior. "For Etro's sake, _she _was _there_! And she _knows _Snow! Besides, you aren't the only person who lost someone that day!" Lightning, at this point, had walked forward and knelt in front of the two.

"The three of us are partners, Hope." She said softly. Hope looked up at the two girls before he looked down again.

"My mother and Rosa's father were killed." He said, "Because of him. It's his fault." He opened the knife and looked at it. "And he needs to pay for it. I'm not ready yet, but I will be. Soon." He then closed the knife.

"No! I refuse to let you do that! Your mother would _not _want you to get revenge! That is the exact _opposite _of what she would want!" Rosalia cried angrily as she stood up. Hope didn't look at her as he stood up. He ignored her as he continued,

"That's why I followed you." Lightning stood up and Hope began to walk away before he stopped and continued, "Snow dragged us all into this. You, Rosa and me, your sister, Serah…He's gotta pay." With that, he began to walk away. Lightning sighed, feeling useless. Rosalia, however, ran after Hope and roughly grabbed his arm. "Let me go, Rosa." He stated. Rosalia shook her head but instead of yelling at the boy…she started to sing.

"_Inside a world of broken words_

_You cannot hide_

_You try to find the reason why_

_As days collide_

_The seconds keep on passing_

_Without a sound, you turn around_

_And as you walk away, I call to you_

_Don't you let go_

_Take a look around, you are not alone_

_If you'd only stop and close your eyes_

_Find the answers_

_When you feel like the world is falling in_

_And you can't seem to find the way back in_

_Don't cry_

_Just hear these words and remember again"_

Hope blinked at the girl before she started walking away again.

"What was that?" Lightning asked Hope as she caught up with him.

"That…was a song her dad told us to sing whenever we felt sad. He told us to sing it to each other too, so we remember that we're never alone. He said it was a tradition in his family since so many of them were in the Guardian Corps and no one knew what would happen if there was an emergency." Hope explained, "That was the beginning she sang…it's been a long time since either of us had sung it."

"…She's good." Lightning commented as she continued walking.

* * *

><p><em>I sang that song because I knew it fit Hope in that moment. He needed it just as much as I did when he sang it to me when I had nightmares. It was one of the things I had left of my dad and I treasured it more than anything. I never forgot that song and I never will.<em>

* * *

><p>The trio walked on with Lightning leading the way and Rosalia being silent the entire time. She refused to even look at Hope. After several fights, they reached a platform where the area was blocked. Lightning stared at it before she took out her gunblade and destroyed it.<p>

"Could I use one of those?" Hope asked.

"Bit too heavy for you." Lightning disagreed.

"Okay." Hope sighed as he took out the survival knife and opened it.

"Serah. I should have listened to you." Lightning whispered suddenly.

"She doesn't blame you, you know." Rosalia whispered.

"What?" Lightning asked, shocked.

"Serah. She doesn't blame you. She's kind of…in my dreams." Rosalia explained, "Apparently, since I'm the Mage, when I touched her crystal, our souls became connected and now she shows up in my dreams. She doesn't blame you at all, Light. She misses you." Lightning said nothing and they three continued walking in silence, constantly fighting beasts. However, they were met with a surprise as they reached a platform. They found several PSICOM soldiers, all injured. Rosalia gasped in shock, her hands covering her mouth as tears appeared in her eyes.

"What happened here?" Hope asked.

"Bad luck." Lightning stated, "They came looking for us and found something worse. "

"We can't just leave them like this!" The two teenagers cried.

"Don't touch anything!" Lightning cried, grabbing both teens before they could help. "Control your emotions." The soldier said, "If you want to survive, you forget about sympathy. How can I explain? Think of it like a strategy. Focus on your ultimate goal and shut out everything else. Still your mind. Move on instinct. Let doubt take over, and despair will cripple you."

"Strategy. Good. I'll take anything to help me get through this." Hope said as he stood up. "I'll call it 'Operation Nora'."

"NORA?" Lightning asked, not understanding.

"My mother's name." Hope explained.

"Your revenge?" Lightning asked.

"Yes." Hope nodded, "Don't tell me. I know getting revenge on him won't…bring either of them back. I know that! But 'sorry' won't cut it." Hope started to walk away when Lightning spoke up.

"Snow didn't kill your mother. The Sanctum did." She said.

"Whose side are you on?" Hope cried as he turned back around. He already knew his best friend was against him and now the woman who was starting to become a close friend to him was too?

"The side of the truth." Lightning stated. Again, Hope took out the knife and opened it.

"Fine." He said, "I'll fight the Sanctum with you. I'll learn to survive." He walked away then. Just as he did, Rosalia, who had been quiet the whole time, stood up and walked over to the fallen soldiers.

"What're you doing?" Lightning cried, remembering she told the Mage to not help them.

"I don't care if I'm a l'Cie, I don't care if they're PSICOM and I don't care if you think I shouldn't help them. First and foremost, I am Rosalia, daughter of Jacob Aduro and Elena Propheta. They taught me to always care for people and to help those in need. Second, I am the Mage. It is my duty, and my fate, to help the people of the world and PSICOM soldiers _are _human, Light. As long as they don't fight me, I will help them." Rosalia said as she cast a light Cure spell on the soldiers and set some potions near them for extra measure. "They won't wake up yet so we're safe. But don't think you can tell me what to do. I may not be able to control my fate but I can _definitely _control my decisions and behavior. Leaving someone to just _die_, that may be you but it sure as Pulse isn't me!" Lightning stared at the girl in awe. She was a lot stronger than she looked. With that said, Rosalia walked after Hope. Even if she was still mad at him, she was kind of made at Lightning now too. Neither of them understood her…they just needed to let her be her.

* * *

><p>The trio walked, and fought, their way until they reached an elevator. They went up it and suddenly, Rosalia sensed something.<p>

"Look out!" She cried and a second later an Astro Protoflorian jumped down.

"This is it. Operation Nora!" Hope said before he ran forward, boomerang in hand and crying a war cry.

"Ugh, just to be clear, I'm here to fight this thing and to learn to be brave. I am _not _helping you get revenge." Rosalia snapped at Hope as she and Lightning caught up with him. Lightning attacked as Hope cast Fire, Blizzard and Thunder while Rosalia cast Aero, Ruin and Water. Suddenly, Rosalia got an idea. "Move out of the way!" She cried before she put her hand over her wrist. "Valefor…" She whispered. A dark silver crystal in the shape of a crescent moon appeared in her hands and she held it in both hands before she threw it in the air. Soon, a series of symbols appeared and Valefor came flying out. "Let's do this!" Rosalia cried as Lightning and Hope got out of the way. Valefor flew in a circle around the beast as Rosalia cast Haste on herself before she took out her swords and struck quicker than she ever had before. Valefor activated Sonic Wing and Rosalia quickly cast Blizzard to keep the Astro Protoflorian in place. Energy Ray was cast next and Rosalia threw in Thunder as the beam exploded. "Mind giving me a lift?" Rosalia asked as Valefor flew in the air and changed so she could get on. Smiling, Rosalia jumped on and cried, "This is it! Let's go!" With her added power, Valefor activated Energy Blast. Several beams shot out and all hit the Astro Protoflorian easily. The beast cried out as it was weakened even more. "Now!" Rosalia cried as Valefor cast a powerful Holy spell that weakened the beast a lot. "See you later!" Rosalia waved as she jumped down and Valefor vanished. Lightning and Hope rejoined the girl as the beast became an Aster Protoflorian. "Oh great." Rosalia sighed as she began to focus on healing the two. Lightning struck as Hope cast Blizzard. Rosalia kept them both healed and protected, not an easy task as the beast could use fire. Lightning was struck down to the ground but she got back up as Rosalia cast Cure again. Hope cast Shell on top of Blizzard to keep the beast distracted as Lightning healed. He then cast Thunder and with a few more strikes from Lightning, the beast was done. Rosalia breathed a sigh of relief as it was and she cast Cure on herself while also drinking a potion quickly.

"Operation Nora, Stage One complete." Hope stated with a smile.

"I am _so _not a part of that." Rosalia snapped, her voice as cold as ice as they walked through the now open gate to leave the Gapra Whitewood.

"You both did well." Lightning stated as they did. The trio walked all the way to the water where Rosalia was soon grinning.

"That's it." Hope stated as they stopped.

"Palumpolum." Rosalia smiled as she saw her beloved hometown.

"That's where you two live, right?" Lightning asked. The two were silent as they stepped closer, just staring at their home. "We'll stop in when we get there." Lightning said.

"No." Hope shook his head.

"What?" Rosalia cried, her peace slowly shattering.

"We're l'Cie now, and no one's there but my dad." Hope explained.

"And he's worried about you. About _us_!" Rosalia cried.

"Hope…You need to let him know what happened." Lightning said

"He deserves to know." Rosalia added softly as she took one of Hope's fists in her hands. He instantly relaxed that hand and entwined their fingers, his thumb brushing over the back of Rosalia's hand. Even though he was wearing gloves, his touch still never failed to send a shiver down Rosalia's spine and she found she actually liked it.

* * *

><p><em>To this very day, I'm not sure if Hope heard what Light and I said. He was so distant, so closed off, that at the time, I wasn't sure if I could reach him before he fell to the darkness. Luckily, our hero managed to get through to him in time for me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's a little shorter but I decided instead of writing every single battle, I'm just doing the important ones. So, thanks to Guest (You are so sweet and you'll just have to wait and see her fate. Also, I will go into 13-2 and LR but in this story so it's gonna be long.) Guest, Xyzantylzethyrioses (I hope I spelled that right and your reviews were really nice!), ChaosDancer12 (Thanks again for the song suggestions!), thehomiewhowrites (Hey you found me again!), akuma-neko-kage, LadyAmazon, gOthiCkUrOcH69, Ijustdon'tcare132, lunatarimoon and Evanescentfacade for reviewingfollowing/favoring along with all 503 readers! Okay so the song used was suggested by ChaosDancer12 and is called Magenta. I do not own or nor claim to own it. It belongs to Nano as far as I know. Okay, so you guys remember how I asked you last chapter to pray for Monty Oum? Well, he passed away last month literally I learned this a day after I posted that chapter. So, this chapter is dedicated to Monty, who died at 33 and inspired so much of my writing (If you know RWBY then you will know some moves in this story I use since they come from there). Also, I need OCs to be Mages because Rosa's Semblance is that she can channel Mages who died. Here are the ones I have so far.**

**Propheta: The original Mage. Has light green hair and gold colored eyes. Semblance: Etro's Light. Song: Courage from Sword Art Online.**

**Zyzantlyia: Mother of Vanille and Tikal (See below). Has black hair and green eyes. Semblance: Can break bones and hurt people inside their bodies, titled Duality. Song: Shirushi from Sword Art Online.**

**Tikal: Sister of Vanille and daughter of Zyzantlyia. Has red hair and blue green eyes. Semblance: Can see the future in her dreams, not a Seeress like Serah and Yeul and did not die from it. Song: Angel with a Shotgun.**

**Kai: Tikal's daughter and first Mage born on Cocoon, as Tikal moved the line there because of a vision. Has brown hair with orange and red streaks and blue eyes with grayish specks. Semblance: Can create copies of herself so she can escape danger, when they are hit they turn into whatever power she wants, titled Shadow. Song: Senbon Zakura.**

**Riaxais: Not a very important character, simply mentioned, won't appear. Elena's great great grandmother and Ayxzs' mother.**

**Ayxzs: Riaxais' daughter and Elena's great grandmother. Has shoulder length slightly darker than electric blue hair and bluish purple eyes. Semblance: Can control water in a much more deadly way than the usual spell, titled Abyss. Song: Bring Me Back to Life by Evanescence.**

**Elena: Rosalia's mother. Has long blonde hair and gray eyes with blue specks. Semblance: Can create circles in the air with the Mage symbol in them through which she can stand in the air and direct her powers through them, titled Glyphs. Song: Kawaru Mirai from Heaven's Memo Pad.**

**Rosalia: Last Mage. Has long blonde hair and gray eyes with blue specks. Semblance: Can channel Mages who have died and use their Semblances, titled the Past. Song: Crossing Field from Sword Art Online.**

**So, I need to fill in those gaps there. So I need female OCs with names, descriptions, personality descriptions, Semblance and a special song that describes them that Rosalia can sing when she channels them. When each character appears that does not belong to me, I will credit the creator. I didn't here simply because I am giving a timeline of where I need Mages. Also, Rosa's opinions in this chapter are my own because I did not like Hope in the Whitewood. Did anyone? Please review to let me know what you think! Later!**


End file.
